Ma seconde chance
by Petite Elodie
Summary: On connait tous Hermione Granger. Sorcière Née-moldue, meilleure amie de Harry Potter et de Ron Weasley, sorcière la plus intelligente depuis un demi siècle. Mais si sa vie n'avait été que mensonges ? Si elle n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait être. Et si elle se posait toutes ces questions qu'à cause d'un oubliette ? Voici l'histoire de la seconde chance de Hermione.
1. L'enlèvement

**Bonjour ! Voici le premier chapitre de mon histoire ! Et comme c'est ma première histoire, s'il vous plait soyez clément avec moi. **

**Voilà ! Je vous laisse à votre lecture ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! :)**

* * *

_21 Juillet 2009_

En ce jour, il faisait beau. Il n'y avait aucun nuage qui couvrait le ciel et le soleil illuminait la ville de New York. Les enfants ainsi que leurs parents s'amusaient et se reposaient dans les parcs où les oiseaux sifflaient joyeusement.

Dans un des parcs de la ville, deux petits garçons et une petite fille s'amusaient ensemble. La petite fille avait des cheveux noirs de jais ainsi que de beaux yeux bleus azur. Un des deux garçons lui ressemblait. C'était son frère. Lui, n'avait pas de cheveux noirs comme sa sœur. Il était brun châtain avec des yeux bleus qui pouvaient devenir vert en fonction de son humeur. De plus, il portait des lunettes rondes. Mais ils avaient tous les deux le même regard profond et envoûtant. Le deuxième garçon, lui, possédait des cheveux bruns foncés, légèrement bouclés ainsi que des beaux yeux marrons.

- Allez s'il te plaît Peter ! supplia la petite fille à son frère

- Mya, j'ai dit non. Harry et moi on n'est plus des gamins pour jouer à cache-cache. Répliqua son grand-frère bougon

- Pff, t'es pas gentil ! lui dit-elle en pleurant et en partant

- Mya, attends ! cria Harry.

Mais trop tard. La jeune Mya était déjà parti s'exiler dans un coin. Harry allait dire à Peter qu'il fallait qu'ils aillent tous les deux la chercher quand il entendit un cri. Ce cri, cette voix, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille, tout comme Peter. C'était le cri de Mya. Ils coururent tous les deux la chercher, et lorsqu'ils la virent enfin, elle se débattait dans les bras d'un homme. Celui-ci l'assomma, jeta un regard goguenard aux deux garçons et s'en alla en courant. Peter commença à courir mais Harry l'en empêcha en lui disant que s'était trop tard. La petite Mya avait disparu. Elle avait été enlevée. Voilà ce que les deux garçons devraient désormais dire à Tante May.

Trois jours plus tard, la disparition de la petite fut annoncée dans le journal.

_Une petite fille enlevée dans un parc de New York !_

_Mya Parker, seulement âgée de 9 ans, s'est faite enlevée il y a trois jours dans un parc de New York. Son frère ainsi que le meilleur ami de celui-ci, étaient présents avec elle le jour du drame. La petite Mya, selon le témoignage des deux garçons, se serait faite enlevée par un homme aux cheveux mi-longs blonds ayant des yeux gris. Il aurait environ 30 ans._

_Qu'a fait cet homme à la petite fille ? Va-t-on la retrouver ? Telle est la question..._

**_ Joe Robertson, rédacteur en chef au « The Daily Bugle »_**


	2. L'annonce

_15 mars 2017_

Hermione Granger, sorcière de 17 ans au Collège de Sorcellerie Poudlard, Préfète-en-Chef, appartenant à la maison Gryffondor, en avait mare de cette routine qui s'était installée dans sa vie. Le matin, elle se réveillait au son de son maudit réveil, elle partait sous la douche, coiffait ses cheveux toujours aussi indomptables, allait manger dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter, et se dirigeait vers les salles de cours pour une journée épuisante. Elle en avait marre de tout ça.

Mais aujourd'hui, en se levant, elle avait eu le pressentiment que quelque chose de spécial allait se passer. Elle refit la routine habituelle et se dirigea avec ses amis vers la salle du terrible Professeur Rogue, où leur cours de potions se passait. Les élèves arrivèrent et le professeur les fit rentrer.

- Miss Granger, commença-t-il mielleusement, le Professeur Dumbledore vous attend dans son bureau. Peut-être en a-t-il enfin marre de voir votre tête de petite Je-Sais-Tout.

- Au revoir, Professeur Rogue. Dit-elle en l'ignorant et en partant de la salle de classe.

Pendant tout le trajet jusqu'au bureau du Directeur, Hermione s'interrogeait. Elle ne s'attendait pas à aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore, surtout qu'elle n'avait rien fait. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le bureau, après avoir donner le mot de passe, elle vit avec surprise que ses parents étaient là. Elle s'inquiéta encore plus.

- Professeur, quoi qu'on ai pu vous dire ce n'est pas moi, je n'ai rien fait ! commença-t-elle rapidement

- Asseyez-vous Miss. Répondit tranquillement Dumbledore. Vous n'avez rien fait Hermione, ne vous inquiétez donc pas.

- Ma chérie... commença la mère de la jeune moldue, nous sommes venus ici pour enfin t'avouer la vérité.

- Mais... la vérité sur quoi ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils

- Sur tes origines. Termina M. Granger en baissant la tête

Hermione regarda Dumbledore pendant que celui-ci lui intimait de se calmer. Elle paniqua encore plus lorsqu'elle vit la baguette du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps se levait vers elle.

" _Finite Incantatem "_ s'écria Dumbledore

_Hermione se revit alors assise dans son coin, puis en train de se débattre dans les bras de Lucius Malefoy. Elle se revoyait être torturée et violée dans les cachots du manoir des Malefoy. Elle se revit être sauvé par le petit Drago et la belle Narcissa qui appela Dumbledore. _

_Un autre flash apparut. Elle vit un petit garçon de 11 ans, à peine, rigoler avec elle, avec un autre garçon à côté. Elle revit pleins de souvenirs avec les deux garçons et, à la fin des flashs, elle se rappela enfin de qui elle était. Elle s'appelait Mya Mary Parker. Le dernier flash qu'elle eut, fut celui où Dumbledore lui effaçait la mémoire._

- Peter... murmura la jeune Gryffondor avant de s'évanouir.

Elle ne se réveilla que le lendemain en ayant les Granger autour d'elle. Elle retira d'un coup sec sa main qui se trouvait dans celle de sa « mère » puis chercha des yeux Mme Pomfresh. Celle-ci apparut deux minutes plus tard pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait sortir. Hermione se leva rapidement et sortit de l'infirmerie sans un regard pour les Granger qui la regardaient tristement. Elle marcha jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore et entra. Elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de parler qu'elle lui demanda :

- Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi m'avoir effacer la mémoire ? Et pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous jamais dit ?

- Du calme, Miss Granger. Tempéra le Directeur. Pourquoi maintenant ? Tout simplement parce que d'ici trois semaines Peter Parker ainsi que Harry Osborn et Eddie Brock seront là. Pour ce qui est de votre mémoire, l'effacer m'a semblé être la meilleure chose à faire pour que vous évitiez de souffrir.

- Pourquoi viennent-ils ? Lui demanda-t-elle finalement après quelques instants de réflexion.

- Ils viennent, commença le mage, ils viennent car ils vont être les juges, sous ma demande bien sûr, du tournoi que je vais organiser.

- Mais pourquoi eux Professeur ?

- Je les ai choisis car ils font partis de l'Ordre du Phœnix.

- Oh...Et eu sujet de ma véritable apparence ?

- Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux de ne pas vous la rendre Miss Granger. Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose que je dois vous dire. Avant de vous effacer la mémoire, je pense que maintenant vous vous en rappeler, je vous fait boire un liquide contenu dans une fiole. Vous rappelez vous ce qu'elle contenait ? Elle contenait une partie de mes pouvoirs. Lui dit-il enfin après qu'elle fit non de la tête.

Un flash apparut rapidement et fit fermer les yeux d'Hermione.

_Mya venait d'être sauver Dumbledore du __Malefoy's__Manor.__ Elle se trouvait dans le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard, et celui-ci lui expliquait ce qui allait se passer à partir de maintenant. Il lui fit boire une fiole, où, à l'intérieur, il contenait un liquide aussi blanc que les nuages. Il lui expliqua aussi qu'après six ou sept ans, les pouvoirs qui étaient à l'intérieur de la fiole, se seraient mélangés avec les siens et elle serait enfin capable de se défendre et d'avoir un niveau de magie plus élevé, afin que plus rien ne lui arrive._

- Vous m'aviez dit qu'après des années, les pouvoirs auraient fusionnés avec les miens et me permettraient de devenir plus forte et de pouvoir me défendre. Lui chuchota-t-elle.

Le mage hocha la tête et Hermione se leva pour partir. Elle lui dit au revoir et passa la porte. Lorsqu'elle fut partie, le regard du vieillard changea, et si une personne aurait été présente, elle aurait pu voir toute la vieillesse de Dumbledore retombait sur ses épaules. Il espérait qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sur la jeune fille et qu'elle allait être capable de dompter la quantité de pouvoir qu'il lui avait donner.

Quant à la jeune fille, elle, courait jusqu'à la Tour d'Astronomie. Au moins là-bas, elle était sûr de ne pas être déranger pour pouvoir commencer à voir ce qu'elle pouvait faire avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Elle essaya un sortilège informulé facile pour commencer. Avec plaisir, elle vit le rayon du _Stupéfix _partir vers le mur. Pendant plus de deux heures elle s'entraîna avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Sortilèges prononcés, informulés, informulés sans baguette. Tout y passait. Elle découvrit, même, avec surprise, qu'elle pouvait créer des boules de feu et pleins d'autres choses avec ses mains. Puis elle franchit la porte de la Tour d'Astronomie pour pouvoir aller dans la Grande Salle, manger un morceau.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, Harry et Ron lui sautèrent littéralement dessus pour lui poser des milliers de questions auxquelles elle ne répondit pas. Elle alla s'asseoir tandis que le professeur Dumbledore se levait pour un discours.

- Cette année, commença-t-il, aura lieu un championnat auquel les 7ème Années et seulement eux pourront participer. Ce sera un tournoi où l'on déterminera qui sera le meilleur sorcier ou la meilleure sorcière de Poudlard. Dans trois semaines, trois juges viendront pour vous juger. Ceux qui veulent y participer pourront s'inscrire au près de Mme McGonagall. Sur ceux, bon appétit ! Oh, et, le gagnant du tournoi fera remporté d'office la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, en plus d'un voyage entièrement payé.

Lorsque le professeur Dumbledore se fut rassis, se fut le chaos total. Tous les élèves avaient leurs mots à dire sur cette compétition et sur la fameuse récompense, et on entendait déjà les élèves de 7èmes Années dire si oui ou non ils allaient y participer. Hermione leva la tête lorsque Ron s'écria qu'il allait y participer.

- Et toi, Mione, dit Ginny, tu vas y participer ?

- Hermione participer à ce tournoi ! On aura tout vu ! rigola Ron sans laissait répondre la concernée, Tu n'es pas sérieuse Ginny quand tu demandes ça ! Tu sais très bien que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout va aller se terrer dans ses bouquins pour réviser ses A.S.P. !

Toute la table de Gryffondor se tut lorsqu'il eut fini de parler, attendant la réaction de la Préfète. Celle-ci releva lentement la tête, qu'elle avait baissée, vers Ron, puis prit son verre de jus de citrouille et lui jeta la boisson à la figure. Elle se leva, prit son sac, et lui dit en partant : « Bon courage pour le tournoi, Ron. J'espère que tu n'as pas peur de te faire battre par une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Pff Idiot ! »

* * *

**Bonjour ! Alors vous avez des questions ? Le début de l'histoire vous plait ?**

** A partir de maintenant, je ne posterai mes chapitres que tous les deux jours ! Au revoir chers lecteurs ! :)**


	3. Et à New York Que se passe-t-il ?

**Voilà le troisième chapitre !**

* * *

_**Harry Osborn**_

Il se réveilla encore une fois en sursaut. Les cauchemars ne finiront donc jamais de le hanter ? Chaque nuit il revoyait la scène où son planeur le transperçait dans l'abdomen. Chaque nuit il se remémorait la sensation de froid qui l'avait envahi cette nuit-là. « Heureusement que Peter et Mary-Jane m'ont amené à l'hôpital ! » se disait-il chaque nuit après son cauchemar. Il regarda son réveil, 04:30, il partit se chercher un verre d'eau dans la salle de bain avant de retourner se coucher.

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

...

10 minutes passèrent. Il ne trouvait pas le sommeil et ne faisait que se retourner dans son grand lit. Il décida finalement de se lever pour commencer sa journée. Il commença à refaire son bandage ( qu'il avait à l'abdomen), il se lamenta sur sa moitié de visage défigurée, il s'habilla et partit à son bureau pour aller gérer les finances de l'entreprise, appelée « Oscorp » que son père lui avait léguée à sa mort.

_**Peter Parker et Mary-Jane Watson**_

Peter, lui, à l'inverse de son ami, se réveilla tard ce matin-là. La première chose qu'il fit, fut de regarder à côté de lui, pour voir si sa merveilleuse petite-amie, comme il aimait l'appeler, était là. À sa grande surprise, elle était réveillé et le regardait amoureusement.

- Bonjour Peter ! lui chuchota-t-elle avec un sourire

- Bonjour MJ ! lui répondit-il en l'embrassant

Ils restèrent encore 5 bonnes minutes à s'embrasser et à se câliner avant de se lever pour aller au travail. Mary-Jane, ou MJ, était serveuse tandis que Peter était photographe au journal « _The Daily Bugle »._ Son travail consistait à prendre de photos de Spider-man pour son patron Jonathan Jonah Jameson, qui les faisait paraître dans le journal quotidien.

Après avoir déjeuner et s'être préparer, le jeune couple partit sur le scooter du photographe. Celui-ci déposa MJ au café où elle travaillait, et partit pour le « Daily Bugle ». Une autre journée commençait et il se doutait qu'elle ne serait pas de tous repos.

_**Eddie Brock et Gwen Stacy**_

Lui et Gwen, contrairement aux autres, n'avaient pas du tout dormi de la nuit. Ils n'avaient fait que se disputer pour des raisons futiles.

- Tu as vu comment tu regardais Osborn ! lui cria Eddie jaloux de ce dernier

- Et toi, hein ? tu as vu comment tu regardais MJ ! lui répondit-elle énervée, Tu n'as pas à me faire la morale sur quelque chose que tu as fait toi aussi ! Et puis je fais ce que je veux !

- Si tu l'aimes tant que ça, vas le rejoindre. Dit Eddie mauvais

Gwen ne répondit pas, choquée par les paroles de son petit-ami. Elle le foudroya du regard et partit. Eddie, lui, s 'assit sur le lit et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Son couple ne marchait plus, il le savait mais il ne pensait pas qu'ils se disputeraient aussi violemment. Il leva la tête, et lorsqu'il aperçut l'heure, il courut s'habiller pour éviter d'être en retard à son travail.

Lui aussi travaillait au « Daily Bugle ». Même si Jameson l'avait licencié en y repensant, il l'avait mérité il l'avait repris dans l'équipe grâce à Parker qui l'avait soutenu jusqu'au bout.

_**Point de vue externe**_

Mais les trios garçons avaient un secret qu'ils ne devaient en aucun cas dévoiler. Parker, lui était l'Homme Araignée, aussi appelé plus communément Spider-man. Son meilleur ami, Harry, lui, était le Bouffon Vert. Pas le méchant comme son père, non il était un des héros qui avait sauvé Mary-Jane de l'Homme Sable et de Venom. Et Eddie, qui, malgré que Venom n'existait plus, avait gardé les pouvoirs que le symbiote lui procurait. Ils étaient tous les trois les gardiens de la ville de New York et aidaient les citoyens lorsqu'ils en avaient besoin.

Mais, ils avaient aussi connaissance du monde magique, et ils connaissaient aussi le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps : Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

**FLASH BACK**

**A peu près une semaine après la sortie de Harry de l'hôpital, Peter vit un hibou toquer à sa fenêtre. Il le fit entrer et vit avec étonnement qu'il transportait une lettre accrochée à sa patte. Il la prit et commença à la lire.**

_Cher M Parker,_

_Je me nomme Albus Dumbledore et je suis le directeur d'un internat spécial en Écosse. _

_Je souhaite m'entretenir avec vous sur un sujet qui me tient à cœur. Pouvons-nous, s'il vous plaît, nous retrouver le 26 janvier à 15h dans le parc à côté de chez vous? Emmenez messieurs Brock et Osborn avec vous._

_Cordialement, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

_P.S : Veuillez me renvoyer votre réponse à l'aide de la chouette _

_et au dos de ma lettre, merci._

**Peter, surpris, relut la lettre plusieurs fois avant de répondre qu'il serait là avec ses deux amis. Lorsque la lettre fut envoyée, il appela Harry et Eddie pour les mettre au courant du rendez-vous.**

**Deux jours plus tard, le fameux 26 janvier, les trois héros se tenaient assis sur un banc, attendant l'arrivée de ce mystérieux personnage en silence.**

**- Bonjour, Messieurs ! Les salua joyeusement une voix derrière eux.**

**Ils se retournèrent, avec une synchronie parfaite, vers l'homme qui avait parlé. Ils virent alors un homme bizarrement vêtu. Il portait une longue robe couleur bleu ciel ainsi que des bottes en cuir marron. De plus, il avait sur le nez, une paire de lunettes en forme de demi-lune. **

- **Vous êtes le professeur Dumbledore ? demanda doucement Peter**

**- Oui c'est bien moi. À moins que je n'ai un jumeaux portant le même nom que moi et dont je n'aurai pas la connaissance. Leur répondit-t-il calmement avec un sourire**

**- Pourquoi avoir voulu nous rencontrer ? Demanda Eddie brutalement**

**- Je sais ce que vous cachez tous les trois. Clama alors Dumbledore après quelques secondes de silence sans quitter le sourire qui ornait ses lèvres depuis le début de la rencontre**

**- On ne voit pas ce que vous voulez dire. Bégaya Harry rapidement**

**- Voyez-vous, jeunes gens, commença le vieux mage, nous avons un point commun tous les quatre : nous cachons un lourd secret qui est parfois dur à ne pas révéler à nos proches. Je suis un sorcier. Finit-il après quelques secondes d'intense silence**

**- Qu'est-ce qui nous fait dire que vous ne nous mentez pas ? Demanda alors Eddie. Qu'est-ce qui nous fais croire que vous n'êtes pas un ennemi pour la ville ? **

**Peter se posait aussi la question, mais au fond de lui, il savait que Dumbledore ne mentait pas, et qu'il faisait parti du même camp qu'eux. Sinon, ne les aurait-il pas déjà attaqué ? **

**C'est alors que Dumbledore regarda autour, et lorsqu'il vit que personne ne les observait, il sortit discrètement sa baguette. Il prononça un sortilège simple, qui suffit à les convaincre. À partir de là, Dumbledore leur raconta l'histoire du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Il leur raconta son exploit à avoir vaincu Voldemort, seulement à l'âge d'un an et demi, le sacrifice de sa mère, la création de l'Ordre du Phœnix... Il leur conta tout ce qu'ils devaient savoir du monde sorcier, et à la fin de son récit, le vieillard posa LA question d'une voix grave :**

**- Pourrai-je vous compter parmi nous lors de la Guerre ?**

**Les trois amis se regardèrent, et, sachant que la paix et la prospérité étaient en danger, ils acceptèrent. Dumbledore leur sourit mystérieusement, et leur dit, avant de transplaner devant eux, qu'ils étaient attendus tous les trois le 5 Avril à 16h, ici même pour qu'ils puissent les emmener à Poudlard. Ils ne les laissa pas répondre et transplana rapidement.**

**FIN DU FLASH ****BACK**


	4. L'arrivée des 3 juges et des 2 filles

Le lendemain de l'annonce du concours, énormément d'élèves de 7ème Année allèrent s'inscrire auprès de la Directrice-Adjointe. Harry et Ron ne parlaient plus à Hermione, et étonnamment, elle s'en portait très bien. De plus, elle s'était faite de nouveaux amis : Malefoy, qui était un espion pour l'Ordre du Phœnix avec Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini. Mais personne, sauf elle, les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue ainsi que le Directeur, n'était au courant. C'est pour cela que leur amitié nouvelle devait rester secrète pour ne pas qu'il y est de soupçon de la part des partisans serpentards de Tu-Sais-Qui.

Ce jour-là, Hermione resta toute la matinée dans les appartements des Préfets avec les trois serpentards car ils n'avaient pas cours, étant dimanche.

- Tu t'es inscrit Hermione ? demanda Pansy

- Oui... et vous ? répondit la princesse des Gryffondors

- Ouais. Commença Malefoy, pourquoi ? On a peur Granger ?

- Tu aimerais bien, hein ! répliqua Hermione

- Oh on se calme, les amoureux ! rigola Blaise

- On est pas amoureux ! crièrent les deux préfets en même temps

Après avoir dit ça, tous les deux se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Leurs rires étant communicatifs, Parkinson et Zabini les rejoignirent vite. Hermione arrêta vite de rire en repensant à l'arrivé de son frère et de son meilleur ami. Puis elle repensa à un nom que Dumbledore avait prononcé... Edwin... Edmond... Non Eddie. « Oui, voilà. Eddie Brock. Qui est-ce ? Et puis, comment Peter peux connaître l'existence de la magie et de l'Ordre du Phœnix ? Oh et puis je verrai avec lui... » pensa-t-elle.

- Hermione ! crièrent Blaise et Pansy

- Qu'est... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? bégaya la concernée

- Ça fait trois fois qu'on t'appelle ! Tu es sûr que ça va ? s'inquiéta Pansy

- Oui oui. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Tu disais ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Potter et Weasley ? demanda Malefoy

- Oh... Rien ! Ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Aller ! Raconte ! la pressa Zabini

- C'est juste que je me suis disputée avec eux.

- Ça on s'en doute... répliqua Malefoy sarcastiquement

- En résumé, Ron me croit incapable de participer au tournoi.

- Parce qu'elle se croit mieux la belette ? commenta Blaise avant de recevoir un regard noir de la part d'Hermione

- Pff sincèrement si je devais parier, je parierai sur toi. Dit tranquillement Pansy, tu vas voir, tu vas le battre les yeux fermés.

Hermione sourit. Elle était contente qu'ils prennent sa défense. Pas comme Harry qui préfère rester tranquillement du côté, encore une fois, de son _meilleur ami_.

**FLASH BACK**

**Hermione marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs pour aller en cours de Métamorphose quand elle vit Harry. **

**- Harry ! l'appela-t-elle**

**- Hermione ? S'étonna-t-il en se retournant**

**- Ça va ? **

**- Oui oui mais c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander ça.**

**- Moi ? Pourquoi ?**

**- Ben après ce que Ro...**

**- Je te coupe tout de suite. C'est du passé.**

**- Tu lui en veux encore ? demanda-t-il **

**- Oui. Répondit-elle sèchement**

**- Mais tu sais, c'est Ron et son tact légendaire.**

**- Et voilà ! Tu prends encore sa défense ! **

**- Hermione, c'est mon meilleur ami ! soupira Harry**

**- Et moi alors ? Je suis quoi ? De la bouse de dragon ? Vociféra Hermione, Oh et puis tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fiche. Tu prends toujours sa défense, après tout c'est ton****_ meilleur ami_**** et moi je sers juste à vous donner les devoirs et à les faire à votre place.**

**Elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre et rentra dans la classe, où elle se mit devant comme à son habitude. Pendant tout le cours, elle sentait les regards de Harry et de Ron. Des regards, qui, quand elle se retourna, étaient froids et méchants. **

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

C'est à partir de la fin de ce cours, que le Trio d'Or se divisa pour ne former qu'un duo entre Harry et Ron. Hermione, elle, elle passait le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque ou avec les trois serpentards dans ses appartements.

_5 Avril 2017_

Hermione s'était encore prise la tête avec Harry et Ron. Ils la prenaient vraiment pour une imbécile. Ronald lui avait encore dit qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à remporter le tournoi car elle était trop nulle en Défense Contre les Force du Mal (DCFM). Harry lui n'avait fait qu'acquiescer et rigoler comme un idiot. Elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et s'apprêtait à passer par un passage secret pour se rendre dans la tour des Gryffondors, quand elle entendit une voix l'appeler. Elle se retourna, et, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir son professeur de métamorphose arrivait vers elle en trottinant rapidement accompagnée de 5 personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

- Miss Granger, enfin je vous retrouve. Dit McGonagall en reprenant son souffle

- Qu'y-a-t-il, Professeur ? lui demanda Hermione

- Pouvez-vous emmener, s'il vous plaît, dans les appartements qui se trouvent aux 2ème étage aile nord, nos invités les juges ?

- Bien sûr ! après tout, c'est mon travail, Madame.

Le professeur de Métamorphose hocha la tête et partit. Hermione se tourna donc vers les invités en questions, leur murmura un petit « Suivez-moi », et commença à marcher. Ce fut un des garçons qui parla le premier :

- Vous êtes élèves ici mademoiselle ? demanda Eddie

- Oui, Monsieur. Répondit Hermione d'une toute petite voix

- Eddie Brock ! Enchanté ! sourit le jeune homme blond d'un sourire charmeur avant de se prendre un coup de coude d'une fille blonde

- Hermione Granger, lui répondit poliment la préfète-en-Chef

- En quoi consiste votre travail exactement ? demanda Peter curieux

- Et vous êtes... l'interrogea Hermione

- Peter Parker...

Hermione, à l'entente de son nom, ferma les yeux et s'arrêta. Des flashs de souvenirs lui revenaient encore.

_On était le 27 juin. Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de Peter. Mya était excitée comme une puce. Toute la famille Parker était là. Oncle Ben, Tante May, Peter, elle, et il y avait aussi Norman Osborn ainsi que son fils Harry. Ils étaient tous à table en train de manger le dessert préféré de son frère : le gâteau au chocolat avec des fraises, quand Mya, toute contente d'elle donna le cadeau à son frère. C'était un cadre photo où on y voyait Peter, Harry et Mya en train de rire aux éclats._

_Cette fois-ci, on était chez les Osborn, et on fêtait Thanksgiving. La petite Mya était assise sur les genoux de Norman qui adorait la petite fille. Il lui faisait des chatouilles et Mya se tortillait pour échapper au scientifique. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans._

Ça lui faisait mal de ne pas pouvoir lui dire qui elle était vraiment. Elle voulait retrouver les bras protecteur de son frère et de Harry. En parlant de lui, elle en avait déduis que le beau jeune homme qui était à moitié défiguré, c'était Harry. « Par Merlin, mais que lui est-il arrivé ? » se demanda-t-elle.

- Mademoiselle ? Peter lui avait gentillement secoué l'épaule

- Oui, commença Hermione, euh... ah oui. Mon travail consiste à faire régner l'ordre et la discipline parmi les étudiants, à veiller à ce qu'ils respectent le règlement, et je dois aussi accompagner les premières années dans leurs salles communes.

- Un peu comme un surveillant ? demanda la fille blonde

- Un peu comme un surveillant, en effet. Sauf qu'il y a deux préfets-en-Chef. Mais vous êtes vous aussi un juge pour le concours ?

- Enchanté Hermione. Je suis Gwen, Gwen Stacy. Et non je ne suis pas un des Juges. Je suis la petite-amie d'Eddie.

Hermione hocha la tête et lança un regard à Eddie. Elle le trouvait pas mal mais elle préférait toujours les hommes ayant le même style que Harry. Et maintenant elle comprenait mieux pourquoi il y avait deux personnes de plus.

- Je suis Mary-Jane Watson, mais appelle moi MJ. Je suis la petite-amie de Peter. Lui dit une belle jeune femme rousse avec un beau sourire

- Enchanté ! Lui répondit Hermione en lui souriant

Le roux des cheveux de MJ n'était pas comme celui de Ginny. Celui-là était plus foncé, plus... rouge. Elle remarqua aussi que Harry n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se présenter alors, elle fit le premier pas en se retournant et en lui tendant la main.

- Hermione Granger. Lui dit-elle

- Harry Osborn. Finit-il par lui dire en lui serrant la main après quelques instants de silence.

Hermione lui sourit et continua sa route. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée, elle leur montra l'appartement, leur donna le mot de passe et leur dit que s'ils avaient un quelconque problème ou une question, ils n'avaient qu'à venir la voir.

* * *

**Alors je sais que l'année 2017 peut paraître bizarre, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec les années donc je me suis orientée par rapport à 2010. Mais sinon vous en passez quoi ? **

**Please reviews ! :)**


	5. La première séance d'entraînement

**Voilà le 5ème chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je dois aussi vous avouez quelque chose. Comme je ne reçois aucun commentaire, je me pose la question: est-ce que vous aimez ma fanfiction ?**

**Bref je vous laisse lire !**

* * *

- Chers sorciers et chères sorcières veuillez accueillir les Trois Juges du Tournoi ainsi que leurs compagnes ! scanda Dumbledore pendant que les portes s'ouvraient.

Tous les élèves se turent dès qu'ils virent les trois juges ainsi que les deux femmes. Des murmures se faisaient entendre dans toute la Grande Salle.

« Elle est canon la blonde ! »

« Et t'as vu la rousse ! »

« Beau gosse le gars blond ! »

« Et le gars t'as vu, qui a un appareil photo ! »

« Par contre regarde le mec tout seul ! »

« T'as vu son visage ! »

« Il est dégouttant ! »

Dès que Hermione entendit cette dernière phrase, elle se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait dit. Lorsqu'elle vit que c'était Lavande, elle lui lança un regard noir et venimeux et lui dit :

- Tais-toi Lavande ! Ça ne se fait pas ça !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Granger ? demanda-t-elle moqueuse

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que tu fais parti de ma maison que je ne peux pas t'enlever des points !

- Tu n'oserais pas ! s'indigna Parvati

- Tu crois ? la défia Hermione

- Pff de toute façon, ce n'est pas parce que tu enlèveras des points à notre maison, que son visage ne sera plus défiguré. Ahahaha regarde-moi ça ! dit Lavande en rigolant

- Lavande ! L'appela Hermione mielleusement

- Oui ? Répondit celle-ci

- 50 points en moins pour discrimination envers le personnel enseignant.

Lavande lui sourit avant de réaliser ce que venait de faire la préfète-en-Chef. Elle la regarda, ébahie, qu'elle lui a réellement enlevé des points. Hermione, elle, bouillonnée intérieurement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait envie de frapper quelqu'un. Elle regarda alors Harry, qui regardait droit devant lui avec un regard impassible. Elle était sûr qu'il avait entendu ce que ces idiotes avaient dit. Et elle en était peinée. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers elle et lui sourit discrètement. Elle lui rendit son sourire en rougissant. Le jeune homme baissa la tête pour cacher son rire. Il arriva enfin à la table des professeurs et alla s'asseoir à côté de Peter.

Dumbledore reprit alors son discours :

- Silence ! cria Dumbledore, Bien. Je tiens à vous présentez les trois juges du championnat. Le premier Juge est Peter Parker ! Peter se leva avec un sourire et se rassit lorsque la foule applaudit, Ensuite nous avons Harry Osborn ! Il se leva avec un sourire forcé. Hermione ainsi que quelque uns applaudirent et la préfète-en-Chef le vit se rasseoir la tête baissée. Et enfin, Eddie Brock !

Lorsqu'il se leva, toute la Grande salle éclata d'applaudissement, et ils continuèrent même après qu'il se fut rassis.

- Sileeence ! reprit le Directeur, le Professeur McGonagall m'a transmis les inscriptions pour le championnat. Mais malgré que je sois fier qu'autant de personne se soit inscrite, j'ai dû faire des choix. Du calme jeunes gens ! dit-il lorsqu'il vit que des 7èmes années protestaient, C'est une condition pour que le Ministère donne son accord. Uniquement les meilleurs élèves ont été sélectionner. Voici les élèves qui pourront participer au tournoi :

_Hannah ABBOT_

_Stewart ACKERLET_

_Susan BONES_

_Terry BOOT_

_Eleanor BRANSTONE_

_Lavande BROWN_

_Millicent BULSTRODE_

_Michael CORNER_

_Cho CHANG_

_Roger DAVIES_

_Marietta EDGECOMBE_

_Seamus__ FINNEGAN_

_Hermione GRANGER_

_Astoria GREENGRASS_

_Daphné GREENGRASS_

_Ernie MACMILLAN_

_Laura MADLEY_

_Drago MALEFOY _

_Théodore NOTT_

_Pansy PARKINSON_

_Padma PATIL_

_Parvati PATIL_

_Harry POTTER_

_Zacharias SMITH_

_Dean THOMAS_

_Gabriel TRUMAN_

_Ronald WEASLEY_

_Blaise ZABINI_

- Ces élèves là, pour se préparer au tournoi, auront pendant une semaine, un professeur, ou juge qui les entraîneront personnellement. Pour l'instant, je n'ai aucune information de plus à ce sujet, à part que c'est l'équipe enseignante qui choisira ses élèves. Sur ceux, bonne appétit ! termina-t-il en allant s'asseoir.

Si une personne extérieur à Poudlard, serait passée devant les portes de la Grande salle, elle aurait pris peur en entendant le vacarme que faisaient les élèves. Ces derniers parlaient du tournoi, félicitaient leurs camarades qui avaient été sélectionnés.

Hermione, elle, avait l'appétit coupé depuis la remarque de Lavande. Elle se sentait mal pour le jeune homme. Elle le vit soudain quitter la table pour sortir de la Grande salle. Décidant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici, elle sortit et partit à la recherche du garçon. Elle le trouva, d'ailleurs, cherchant son chemin dans l'immense château. Elle décida d'intervenir avant que la colère du jeune homme éclate.

- Vous voulez de l'aide, M. Osborn ? demanda-t-elle gentiment

Ce dernier se retourna d'un bond cherchant qui lui avait parlé. Lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille toute souriante, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi.

- Euh... Oui je veux bien. Lui répondit-il finalement en rougissant

- Suivez-moi, Monsieur...

- Harry... la coupa-t-il, appelez moi Harry sinon vous allez me faire vieillir.

Elle rigola nerveusement avant de lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Monsieur Os... Harry, pardon, commença-t-elle, comment vous êtes vous fait...

- Comment je me suis défiguré le visage ? finit-il sa question plus sèchement qu'il l'aurait voulu.

- Oui... chuchota-t-elle

- Une bombe a explosé à une trentaine de centimètre de mon visage.

- Je... je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est rien. Au fait, merci pour tout à l'heure. Dit-il en changeant de sujet

- Merci pour quoi ? demanda Hermione, confuse

- D'avoir pris ma défense auprès de ces deux filles.

- Ah oui... Pff, Parvati et Lavande sont des idiotes. Elles ne savent que racontaient les ragots de Poudlard... Je me demande même comment elle ont pu avoir leur BUSEs . Commenta-t-elle tout haut

- Qu'est-ce que les BUSEs. ? demanda l'héritier d'Oscorp hésitant

- Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire... Voilà, Harry. Vous êtes arrivés.

- Merci Miss... Granger c'est ça ?

- Oui mais appelez-moi Hermione. Dit celle-ci en lui souriant. Bonne nuit Monsieur Osborn.

Avant de partir, elle lui fit un bisou sur sa joue défigurée pour lui montrer qu'à elle, ça ne la dérangeait pas. Harry lui sourit une dernière fois d'un sourire charmeur, et allait rentrer dans l'appartement, lorsqu'il lâcha :

- Au fait, Hermione, lui dit-il la faisant s'arrêter de marcher, Avant même d'avoir vu ton dossier, je sais que tu viendras avec moi pour ton entraînement personnalisé. Bonne nuit _Miss Granger_ , finit-il en insistant sur son nom avant d'entrer dans l'appartement.

Hermione resta pantoise pendant plusieurs minutes au milieu du couloir avant de partir vers ses appartements à elle. Durant le trajet, elle se fit une promesse : « Je te promet Harry, je vais trouver une solution pour ton visage foi de Parker ! ». Lorsqu'elle rentra dans l'appartement, elle alla directement se coucher dans sa chambre, car demain elle commençait tôt.

_- Comment tu as pu me faire ça Harry ? dit une belle jeune fille en pleurant_

_- Mon cœur... je... commença Harry. _

_Hermione vit que le Harry de son rêve n'était pas défiguré._

_- Ne. M'appelle. Plus. Jamais. Mon. Cœur. C'est clair Osborn ? le coupa-t-elle froidement_

_- Où vas-tu ? demanda-t-il paniqué en voyant la jeune fille prendre sa veste_

_La jeune fille du rêve ne répondit pas et passa la porte. Elle ne se retourna pas quand elle entendit l'amour de sa vie l'appeler désespérément. Quand elle fut enfin en dehors du manoir, elle laissa les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis trop longtemps, couler. Elle commença à courir, et ayant la vue troublée par ses larmes, elle ne vit pas la voiture et traversa._

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, au moment où la voiture percutait la jeune fille. Elle se demandait qui était la jeune fille. Elle se doutait un peu de qui elle était mais elle espérais se tromper. Elle regarda l'heure et vit qu'elle pouvais encore un peu se reposait avant de se préparer. Elle se leva et alla dans la salle commune de son appartement. Elle s'assied sur le canapé en face du feu et pensa. Elle passa près de ¾ d'heure à rêver sur ce que serait devenue sa vie, si elle n'avait pas été enlevée par Lucius Malefoy.

Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la chambre de Drago s'ouvrir, elle partit directement dans la salle de bain. Elle n'en ressortit que 20 minutes plus tard avec les cheveux secs et attachés et n'ayant que seulement une serviette autour de son corps. Elle partit s'habiller dans sa chambre elle prit une chemise noire ainsi qu'un jeans slim blanc. Elle se maquilla d'un trait de crayon noir sous les yeux, ainsi que d'un coup de mascara sur les cils. Elle mit ses talons aiguille noirs et partit manger dans la Grande salle. Elle s'avança vers la table des Gryffondors en sentant tous les regards des garçons de la salle sur elle, et s'assied en face de Ginny.

- Bonjour Mione ! dit joyeusement Ginny avant de croquer à pleine dents sa tranche de pain beurrée.

- Bonjour Gin'. Dit calmement Hermione

- Tu viens avec nous à Pré-au-lard ? demanda la rousse

- Non désolé je dois aller voir le professeur Dumbledore.

- D'accord. Lui répondit Ginny déçue

Hermione finit son porridge rapidement, souhaita une bonne journée à Ginny et partit vers le bureau du Directeur. Elle donna le mot de passe à la gargouille à l'entrée et, une fois en haut des escalier, elle toqua et attendit qu'on lui dise d'entrer. Lorsqu'elle entendit la voix du vieux mage, elle ouvrit la porte et vit les trois juges assis, la regardant.

- Euh je reviendrai plus tard. dit Hermione rapidement

Elle redescendit rapidement les escaliers et alla à la bibliothèque. Arrivée devant les portes, elle les ouvrit doucement et entra dans l'univers des livres. Son univers. Elle chercha dans tout les rayons, un livre sur les soins mais n'en trouva aucun. Elle partit ensuite dans la Réserve, mais en ressortit tout aussi bredouille que lorsqu'elle était rentrée dedans. Ne pouvant pas aller voir Dumbledore, elle se demanda où elle pourrait trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

Dépitée, elle remonta rapidement les escaliers pour aller vers la tour des Gryffondors. En chemin, ne regardant pas où elle allait, elle se cogna contre quelqu'un. Mais comme l'escalier venait de bouger, elle tomba en arrière dans le vide. Heureusement quelqu'un la rattrapa.

- Hermione ! Accroche toi ! dit une voix qu'elle reconnut comme celle de Harry Osborn

Celui-ci la tira d'un coup vers lui pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe. Mais il l'avait peut-être tiré trop fort car elle tomba littéralement sur lui. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant ce qui leur paru des heures, avant qu'Hermione, consciente qu'elle était encore sur lui, ne se relève. Elle lui tendit la main en lui souriant gênée.

- Vous allez bien Ha...Harry ? Demanda anxieusement Hermione

- Oui et toi Hermione ? lui répondit le jeune homme en s'époussetant

- Oui oui... Vous allez quelque part ?

- En fait, je te cherchais.

- Moi, et pourquoi ? questionna Hermione

Le jeune Osborn regarda autour de lui, puis prit la main d'Hermione. Ils ressentirent tous les deux un petit choc électrique mais ils n'en tinrent pas compte. Harry emmena Hermione dans son appartement.

- Qu'est-ce que l'on fait ici, M. Osborn ? demanda Hermione une fois à l'intérieur

- Je vais te donner ta première séance d'entraînement personnalisée. dit-il en grimaçant

- Vraiment ? dit Hermione avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Oui

- Merci Harry ! dit la jeune fille en lui sautant dans les bras.

Harry fut étonné du geste de la jeune fille mais resserra son étreinte autour de sa frêle taille. Il ne connaissait la jeune fille que seulement depuis hier mais il avait l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours. Il se sépara d'elle et enleva ses chaussures.

- Alors Hermione, commença-t-il, tu devrais enlever tes talons. Bien. Aujourd'hui on va commencer par le combat au corps à corps. Voyons voir ce que tu sais faire. Finit-il lorsqu'elle eut enlevé ses chaussures

Il balança son poing vers la tête de la jeune fille qui le bloqua. Elle lui répondit par un coup de pied dans le ventre qui le fit reculer. Puis elle s'avança vers lui en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le ventre qu'il parvint à bloquer de justesse. Il la bouscula alors, lui faisant perdre son équilibre, et, avant qu'elle ne puisse tomber, la rattrapa.

- Très bien, Hermione, mais il faut encore travailler tes appuis. Lui murmura-t-il

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et hocha la tête. Harry, qui était plongé dans les yeux de la jeune fille rapprocha son visage du sien. Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, lorsqu'Hermione se dégagea brutalement de ses bras.

- Merci Harry mais j'ai du travail. Lui dit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, de récupérer ses talons et de partir, le laissant pantois au milieu de la pièce.

Elle avait failli l'embrasser ! C'est vrai qu'elle se sentait attirée par le jeune homme, mais de là à l'embrasser le deuxième jours qu'ils se voyaient. Non, non, non ! Au lieu de se diriger vers ses appartements, comme elle voulait le faire, elle se retrouva dans le bureau du Directeur, lui demandant s'il avait un livre pour soigner les défigurations. Dumbledore chercha alors et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il lui prêta le livre qu'il avait lui même rempli au fur et à mesure des années. Il était sûr qu'elle trouverait son bonheur dedans.

Harry, quand à lui, était aussi étonné. Lorsqu'il avait failli l'embrasser, il n'avait pas vu son visage, mais celui de Mya Parker. Ce qui n'était pas logique, selon lui, car elle devait être morte depuis longtemps. Repenser à sa meilleure amie, lui fit fermer les yeux de douleur. Il se prenait pour le responsable de sa disparition car, pour lui, s'il n'avait pas empêché Peter de courir après l'homme, elle serait peut-être ici avec eux.

Il ne l'avouerait jamais à Peter, mais il avait, à l'époque, le béguin pour sa petite sœur.

* * *

**Alors des questions ? Vous avez aimé ? Reviews please ! **


	6. Ca fait quoi de revoir son beau visage ?

Dumbledore avait eu raison de lui donner son précieux bouquin. Elle avait trouvé une potion qui pouvait régénérer des cellules mortes pour permettre, par exemple à un défiguration humaine, de disparaître complètement. Mais la potion lui semblait bien compliquer à concocter. De plus elle n'avait pas la moitié des ingrédients qu'il fallait. Ce n'était pas grave ! Elle demanderai à Dumbledore ou elle irait... La Salle-Sur-Demande ! Mais bien sûr ! Elle n'aurait qu'à demander à la Salle de lui procurer ses ingrédients.

Une semaine était passée depuis qu'elle s'était procurée le bouquin, et elle n'était toujours pas aller dans la Salle-Sur-Demande. Bien sûr, il ne fallait pas longtemps pour faire la potion ( seulement 1 heure, heureusement pour elle), mais elle n'avait pas le temps. Entre les cours, les cours personnels que lui donnait Dumbledore pour savoir maîtriser ses nouveaux pouvoirs, les devoirs de Préfète-en-Chef, elle était débordée. Aujourd'hui on était mercredi, et elle avait du temps libre l'après-midi.

Hermione se dirigeait vers la Grande salle quand elle croisa les serpentards. Ils étaient une petite dizaine, et comme à chaque fois qu'elle les croisait, c'était Malefoy qui était à la tête du groupe.

- Oh mais regardez qui est là ! ricana le prince des serpentards, La Miss-Je-Sais-Tout-Sang-De-Bourbe Granger.

- Oh ! Mais qui est là ? répliqua Granger quand les rires des serpents s'atténuèrent, Monsieur Je-Me-Prends-Pour-Le-Roi-Du-Monde-Alors-Que-Je-Ne-Suis-Qu'un-Petit-Prétentieux-Arrogant !

- Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, Granger. Il pourrait t'arriver quelque chose. Dit Nott. Après tout tu es toute seule avec une bande de serpentards dans un couloir vide.

- Potter et Weasley ne sont pas avec toi ? demanda Parkinson méchamment

Hermione ne répondit pas et la foudroya du regard. Elle passa devant eux rentra dans la Grande salle. Elle repéra de suite Harry et Ron qui parlaient avec Ginny. Lorsqu'elle s'assied en face de cette dernière, les discussion cessèrent autour d'eux et Harry et Ron lui tournèrent le dos. Elle soupira et retint ses larmes. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure devant eux. Elle releva la tête et sourit tristement à sa meilleure amie qui allait parlé. Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche et leva la main devant elle pour la faire taire car Dumbledore se levait.

- Chers élèves de Poudlard ! Commenta-t-il, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que le championnat des 7èmes Années, commencera dans deux semaines. De plus, j'ai ici la liste des élèves pour les entraînements personnalisés, fournie par les professeurs ainsi que les juges eux-mêmes. Elle sera affichée tout à l'heure sur le tableau dans le Grand Hall. Sur ceux, bon appétit ! finit-il en souriant

Hermione finit rapidement de manger avant de courir jusqu'à la tapisserie des Trolls danseurs.

_« Je voudrais les ingrédients pour pouvoir faire ma potion ! »_

Hermione répéta cette phrase trois fois dans sa tête en passant devant la tapisserie. Elle vit la porte s'ouvrir, et elle vit avec bonheur que la salle avait exaucé son vœu. Tous les ingrédients étaient présents sur une grande table en bois vernie.

Une heure plus tard, elle ressortit toute souriante, une fiole à la main. Elle courut vers les appartements des juges et toqua lorsqu'elle fut devant le tableau. Ce fut la jeune fille blonde qui ouvrit.

- Bonjour Hermione ! dit Gwen

- Bonjour ! Je voudrais savoir... commença la préfète timidement

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que M. Osborn est ici ?

Le regard de Gwen s'obscurcit, mais elle garda son sourire chaleureux.

- Non, il n'est pas là, désolé ! Dit-elle en refermant la porte violemment.

- Pourquoi mens-tu Gwen ? dit le jeune Osborn, Je suis là Miss Granger.

Harry sortit de l'appartement et emmena Hermione dans le parc, face au lac.

Gwen, elle, serra les dents. Elle était jalouse de la préfète et ne l'aimait pas du tout. Seulement elle ne savait pas que c'était réciproque. À partir de cet instant, Gwen voua une haine envers Hermione et se promit de tout faire pour que la jeune Granger prenne de la distance par rapport à Harry, pour qu'elle puisse l'avoir pour elle toute seule.

La préfète ainsi que le juge, eux, étaient tranquillement assis à parler devant le lac Noir. Il eut soudain un silence gênant qui fut brisé par une des tentacules du poulpe géant qui remonta à la surface.

- Désolé pour Gwen ! Dit soudain Harry

- Ce n'est rien. Lui répondit Hermione en souriant doucement

- Eddie m'a avoué qu'elle me voulait dans son lit. Et que c'était pour ça qu'elle était... comment il m'a dit ça ?

- Jalouse et collante ? Proposa Hermione

- Voilà. Mais je n'en croit pas un mot.

- Pourquoi cela M. Osborn ? demanda Hermione sceptique. À cause de votre visage ?

- Oui... murmura-t-il après quelques secondes

- Tenez ! dit Hermione en lui tendant la fiole qu'elle venait de retirer de son sac

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le Bouffon vert confus

- Une potion de régénération cellulaire. Aller, buvez-là ! le pressa-t-elle

Harry ouvrit la fiole et la bût d'un coup sec. Une douleur effroyable le prit alors au visage, et pour éviter de se faire remarquer par le groupe de 2 années qu'il y avait plus loin, il essaya de ne pas hurler. Hermione, elle, qui savait qu'il allait souffrir, prépara le chocolat venant de la Salle-Sur-Demande et lui tendit lorsqu'il alla mieux. Elle sourit fière d'elle, en voyant son visage comme neuf, et lui tendit un miroir. Le Bouffon Vert le prit et resta interdit devant son reflet. Il sourit et prit Hermione dans ses bras. Cette dernière, aussi rouge qu'une tomate, lui murmura plus qu'elle ne lui dit :

- Alors, ça fait quoi de retrouver son beau visage ?

- C'est... incroyable. Merci Hermione ! s'écria-t-il

Ils restèrent assis tous les deux pendant des heures à raconter leurs histoires respectives. Malgré qu'Hermione avait versé quelques larmes en parlant de sa torture par Bellatrix et de l'immonde cicatrice qu'elle lui avait faite, Hermione passa un agréable après-midi en compagnie du meilleur ami de son frère.


	7. La première manche du tournoi

**Chapitre 7 :)**

* * *

_« Beau gosse, le Osborn ! »_

_« Tu crois qu'il accepterait de déjeuner avec moi chez Mme Pieddodu ? »_

_« Whoua ! »_

_« Sexy, Monsieur Osborn ! »_

Hermione était fière d'elle. En voyant le sourire que le dit M. Osborn arborait, elle était fière d'elle. Elle le vit marcher dans l'allée et s'asseoir entre Peter et Eddie, qui lui firent joyeusement une tape dans le dos. Elle parcourut ensuite des yeux la table des professeurs, et vit Dumbledore lui sourire ainsi que lui faire un clin d'œil qu'elle rendit. Puis elle baissa la tête pour manger tranquillement ses pommes de terre en repensant à l'affiche qu'elle avait vu dans le Grand Hall.

**FLASH BACK**

**Hermione venait de sortir de son appartement. Elle avait quitté Harry une heure avant, et elle était directement venue se changer dans sa chambre. Elle descendit les escaliers, et passa par un passage secret pour se rendre à la Grande Salle plus rapidement. Arrivée dans le Grand Hall, elle regarda le tableau pour savoir qui serait son professeur particulier.**

_**Liste des professeurs particuliers et de leurs élèves :**_

_**Professeur Dumbledore **__**: Hermione Granger et Harry Potter**_

_**Professeur McGonagall **__**: Ronald Weasley et Zacharias Smith**_

_**Professeur Vector**__** : Hannah Abbot et Stewart Ackerlet**_

_**Professeur Sinistra**__** : Susan Bones et Terry Boot**_

_**Professeur Lupin**__** : Dean Thomas et Gabriel Truman**_

_**Professeur Trelawney**__** : Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown**_

_**Professeur Firenze**__** : Millicent Bulstrode et Michael Corner**_

_**Professeur Chourave**__** : Cho Chang et Roger Davies**_

_**Professeur Burbage **__**: Marietta Edgecombe et Seamus Finnegan**_

_**Professeur Babbling**__** : Astoria et Daphné Greengrass**_

_**Professeur Binns **__**: Ernie Macmillan et Laura Madley**_

_**Professeur Rogue**__** : Drago Malefoy et Blaise Zabini**_

_**Professeur Flitwick **__**: Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson**_

_**Professeur Bibine **__**: Padma Patil et Eleanor Branstone**_

_**Peter Parker**__** : Zacharias Smith, Seamus Finnegan et Théodore Nott**_

_**Eddie Brock **__**: Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson**_

_**Harry Osborn**__** : Hermione Granger**_

**Lupin était revenu, il avait accepté l'offre de Dumbledore et il avait récupéré sont poste de professeur de DCFM. Elle relut encore une fois la fiche. Elle était contente que Dumbledore et M. Osborn soient ses professeurs.**

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

« Cette semaine ne sera pas de tout repos ! » pensa Hermione en soupirant

Les deux semaines s'étaient passées rapidement, et les séances d'entraînement avec Harry avaient permis à Hermione de s'améliorer au combat de corps à corps. Et celles de Dumbledore aussi. Elle savait maintenant parfaitement utiliser la totalité de ses pouvoirs et le Directeur lui avait même enseigné l'Occlumancie et la Légilimancie. Il s'était avéré qu'elle avait des préconisations pour ces deux arts. Elle n'avait pas eu de mal à rejeter Dumbledore de son esprit et à rentrer dans celui de son directeur. Elle savait que si elle s'entraînait encore un peu, elle pourrait prétendre à être plus forte que Dumbledore.

_26 Avril 2017_

Aujourd'hui était le premier round du tournoi. Ce matin-là, elle se leva plus tôt que d'habitude. Elle s'habilla d'un bas de survêtement noir adidas, ainsi que d'un débardeur blanc puma. Comme il faisait chaud dehors, elle opta de ne pas prendre de veste. Elle attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval haute, mis des mitaines noires et dorées, enfila ses baskets nike et sortit. Elle alla dans la Grande Salle, s'assit en face de Ginny qui lui fit un sourire resplendissant, et commença à manger. Elle mangea plus que d'habitude, et lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle partit vers le stade de Quidditch, où avait lieu le championnat.

Elle s'assit sur les gradins et regarda autour d'elle. Elle aperçut Harry, Ron qui avait Lavande sur ses genoux, Seamus et Dean rigolaient en la montrant du doigt. Elle regarda alors le sol, et, quand elle sentit des présence à côté d'elle, releva la tête. Elle vit, avec surprise, que c'étaient Malefoy ainsi que Pansy et Blaise.

- Ne leur montre pas que ça t'atteins ! commença Malefoy doucement

- Mais... vous... balbutia Hermione, les yeux écarquillés, sous le regard narquois de Drago

- On s'est disputés avec nos parents, lui dit Blaise sombrement

- Et ils nous ont déshérités. C'est pour cela qu'on a plus à se cacher. Finit Pansy en répondant à sa question silencieuse.

- Oh...

Ils parlèrent et rigolèrent pendant une vingtaine de minutes, avant que Minerva McGonagall ne prenne la parole :

- Bonjour chers élèves. Aujourd'hui à lieu le premier round du tournoi. Vous n'utiliserez que vos baguettes, et le premier des deux élèves qui ne pourra plus se défendre, sera déclaré perdant. Tous les sorts sont autorisés sauf les sortilèges de magie noire et les sortilèges interdits. Je vais vous appeler, par ordre alphabétique, bien sûr, et vous viendrez sur la scène prévue à cet effet. Vous vous saluerez et le combat commencera. Avez-vous des questions ? demanda-t-elle finalement à la fin de son discours.

- Moi j'ai une question, madame ! cria la serpentard : Astoria Greengrass. Finalement, à quoi servent les juges ?

- J'allais y venir Miss ! dit la directrice-Adjointe sèchement. Si les juges estiment que le combat devient trop dangereux, ils sont en droit de l'arrêter, et la personne qui aura reçu le sort qui ne leur plaisait pas, remportera la victoire. Tandis que le lanceur, lui, se verra être disqualifié. D'autres questions ? Bien, les premiers concurrents sont Miss Hannah Abbot de Poufsouffle contre Roger Davies de Serdaigle. Finit-elle lorsque personne ne répondait.

Les deux élèves montèrent sur l'estrade et se saluèrent. On pouvait voir de la peur dans yeux de chacun mais aussi énormément de détermination. Un lourd silence d'angoisse apparût, mais fut brisé, cinq minutes plus tard, par Roger qui lançait son premier sort.

_- Stupéfix !_

_- Protego ! _Cria Hannah pour se protéger._Expelliarmus !_

_- Protego ! Immobilus !_

Hannah s'immobilisa et Roger, profitant de l'occasion qu'il avait créée, la désarma et la stupéfixa. Il fut alors déclaré vainqueur par les juges.

Pendant deux bonnes heures, Hermione attendit son tour. Avec les serpentards, elle commentait et encourageait les combats, et Hermione s'était rendu compte que les professeurs avaient décidés que les maisons Poufsouffle et Serdaigle se combattraient en premières.

**Point de vue Hermione**

**On avait observé, après le combat d'Hannah et de Roger, celui de Stewart Ackerley de Poufsouffle et Laura Madley de Serdaigle. Ils étaient tous les deux de très bons duellistes, mais ce fut tout de même Laura qui remporta la victoire. Le duel suivant était, je dois bien l'avouer, très stressant. Susan Bones ainsi que Padma Patil avaient le même niveau, et les sorts fusaient. Ce fut Susan qui remporta le duel, malgré que depuis le début, c'était Padma qui avait l'avantage.**

**Terry Boot gagna contre Ernie Macmillan Michael Corner remporta contre Eleanor Branstone Blaise qui ne se gênait pas pour envoyer des sorts qui la décoiffer malgré que celle-ci se plaignait, gagna contre Lavande (autant vous dire que tout le monde rigolait, même les juges et McGonagall) et Parvati élimina efficacement Millicent de la course.**

**Après ce combat, McGonagall arrêta temporairement le tournoi pour que l'on puisse tous aller manger. Lorsqu'on arriva tous devant les portes de la Grande Salle, on a eu la surprise de voir que les quatre longues tables avaient disparues au profit de plein de petites tables de quatre personnes. Le Directeur nous dit de prendre place, ce que nous fîmes rapidement. Naturellement, je m'étais placée avec mes nouveaux amis. Nous avons commencé à manger en commentant les combats précédents... Puis, quand nous avions enfin fini notre repas, nous fîmes une course jusqu'au stade de Quidditch. Et par miracle, je gagna. Le prochain combat fut celui de Cho Chang. Elle gagna, et lors de son combat, Zacharias Smith aussi. **

**Fin du point de vue Hermione**

Soudain, Drago fut appelé. Il se figea et tourna la tête vers ses camarades.

- Aller Dray ! l'encouragèrent ses deux amis serpentards

- Bon courage Drago ! lui chuchota Hermione dans l'oreille avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de lui sourire.

Le prince des serpentards se leva, et, tendu et droit, il avança vers l'estrade. Il salua Seamus Finnegan qui souriait méchamment.

_- Stupéfix_ ! commença Finnegan

_- Expelliarmus_ ! répondit Malefoy en évitant le rayon du sortilèges

_- Protego_ ! _Impédimenta_ ! _Stupefix_ ! _Silencio _! enchaîna rapidement le Gryffondor

Drago se protégea et évita les deux premiers sorts, mais ne put éviter le dernier. Il se retrouva muet, et, Seamus, pensant qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire lui tourna le dos.

- Grave erreur ! dit Hermione aux deux autres qui acquiescèrent avec un sourire cruel.

Drago, avec un sortilège informulé, avait éjecté Seamus de la scène, le faisant être disqualifié. Sous les huées des gryffondors et les acclamations des serpentards, il revint s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione qui lui rendit la parole.

- Félicitations Dray ! dirent les trois élèves en chœur

Le jeune Malefoy sourit tandis que Hermione se faisait appeler. Les trois serpentards l'encouragèrent et elle descendit des gradins. Arrivée à côté de l'estrade, elle s'aperçut que son adversaire n'était autre qu'Astoria Greengrass. Elle se saluèrent et le combat commença. Pendant 20 minutes, aucunes d'elles ne bougea attendant que l'autre attaque. La tension montait chez les spectateurs, et contre toute attente, la majorité des gryffondors, avec Neville en tête, l'encourageaient. Ce fut Astoria qui lança le premier sort, qu'Hermione bloqua facilement.

_- Sectum sempra_ ! cria la serpentard avec un sourire machiavélique, sous les yeux exorbités des quatre maisons

_- Protego ! Silencio ! Petrificus totalus ! Stupefix_ ! cria Hermione sans s'essouffler

Astoria, ne s'attendant pas à un enchaînement de sorts aussi rapide, ne put bloquer tous les sortilèges et se fit stupefixer. On déclara la jeune lionne vainqueur du combat, et sous les applaudissements ainsi que les sifflements qui envahissaient le stadium, elle retourna à sa place avec un sourire à en faire rager les stars de Hollywood.

Le combat suivant ne fut pas très long. Ron, ainsi que l'autre sœur Greengrass : Daphné, étaient tous les deux efficaces, mais Ron gagna grâce au sort de _Jambencoton_ qui la fit perdre son équilibre. Ce fut de même avec celui de Potter, qui élimina avec une facilité déconcertante, Théodore Nott.

Le dernier fut celui de Pansy, qui battit Dean Thomas, avec un peu de difficulté. Ils s'étaient salués, et contrairement à tous les autres combats, il commença très rapidement. Pansy comptait sur sa rapidité à lancer les sorts pour gagner.

_- Diffindo _! cria Dean

_- Protego ! Expelliarmus_ ! cria la jeune fille brune

_- Protego ! Stupefix !_!

_- Protego ! Serpentsortia_ ! _Locomotor mortis _!

_- Vipera invanesca ! Finite Incan_...aaaaaah !

Dean se retrouva au sol, les jambes bloquées. Pansy fut déclarée gagnante et elle remonta sur les gradins, à côté de ses jeunes camarades sous les acclamations des verts et argents. Une fois Pansy assise, les trois juges se levèrent et s'avancèrent vers le micro, au milieu du stade.

- Bien, la première manche est terminée. Commença Eddie

- Les élèves qui ont gagnés leurs combats sont qualifiés pour la seconde manche. Continua Peter

- Tandis que ceux ayant perdu leurs combats, sont disqualifiés, et lors de la prochaine manche, ils y assisteront depuis les gradins avec leurs camarades de maison. Finit Harry avec un sourire charmeur qui fit glousser toutes les filles, vous pouvez partir et vous reposer dans vos salles communes.

Après cette déclaration, tout les élèves se levèrent avec une parfaite synchronisation et descendirent des estrades. Les Gryffondors ainsi que les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles regardèrent Hermione, dédaigneusement tandis que les serpentards, eux, regardèrent Pansy, Blaise et Drago de la même façon.

Les quatre élèves coururent vers les appartements des Prefets-en-Chef afin de commenter les combats qu'ils venaient de voir.

* * *

**Alors ?**


	8. Nouvelles de plus en plus sombres

Hermione, depuis la fin de la première manche, s'entraînait durement tous les jours dans la Salle-Sur-Demande. Elle lui demandait de faire apparaître un sac de sable, ou parfois, Drago venait et s'entraînait avec elle. Elle se doutait que les combats ne seraient pas légaux et faciles car c'étaient Rogue qui avait constitué les binômes. Mais elle avait encore le temps. Aujourd'hui c'était le trente avril, et la seconde manche n'était que le sept mai. Elle avait encore une semaine pour se préparer.

Étant dimanche, Hermione se leva tard. Elle alla prendre sa douche, puis retourna dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Elle se lissa les cheveux avec le sort que Ginny lui avait appris, puis se fit de belles et délicates boucles anglaises. Elle mit ensuite un beau pantacourt en jeans, une chemise blanche à manche courte, des talons aiguilles pourpre ainsi qu'une veste en cuir où elle avait retroussé les manches. Elle se maquilla d'un maquillage léger, puis partit enfin pour la Grande Salle.

En arrivant, elle s'aperçut que tous les regards étaient sur elle en particulier celui de Cormac MacLaggen. Celui-ci la détailla longuement du regard en s'attardant sur sa poitrine, puis s'arrêta lorsque que la jeune lionne le fusilla du regard. Elle s'assit en face de Ginny, qui ne put s'empêcher de siffler et de la complimenter sur sa tenue.

- Hermione, tu es sublime ! s'exclama la rousse

- Merci, Gin' ! Répondit doucement Hermione en rougissant et en baissant la tête sur son assiette

- J'en connais un qui a très envie de te sauter dessus... chuchota Ginny en regardant dans la direction de MacLaggen

- Oui et ben je m'en passerai bien... grommela Hermione

- En tout cas, moi je trouve que tu as changé depuis la chasse aux Horcruxes.

- C'est vrai Ginny. Commença la préfète-en-Chef, j'ai changé. Je veux profiter de la vie.

- C'est bien. Mais je me pose toujours la question : Où as-tu eu tous ces merveilleux vêtements ?

- Et bien... Tu sais, après que le château fût restauré après l'attaque de Voldemort Ginny frissonna Gin', ce n'est qu'un nom. Soupira Hermione.

- Désolé, continue.

- Et bien je suis partie en Australie pour redonner la mémoire à mes parents. Et lorsqu'ils m'ont vu saine et sauve, ils ont décidé de m'offrir tous ce que je voulais et d'être au petit soin avec moi.

- Donc tu as eu tous ces vêtements. Conclut Ginny

- Et autre chose mais je te le montrerai plus tard. Là je dois filer ! acquiesça Hermione en se levant rapidement. Bye Ginny !

Hermione partit rapidement vers le bureau de Dumbledore car celui-ci l'avait demandé la veille. Arrivée devant la gargouille, elle prononça le mot de passe et monta les escaliers. Elle toqua et attendit tranquillement la permission d'entrer. On lui intima d'entrer, et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle s'assit en face de Dumbledore et attendit qu'il prenne la parole.

- Miss Parker... commença-t-il, je sais que vous devez avoir quelques questions à me poser concernant vos pouvoirs.

- Vous avez entièrement raison, Professeur. Répondit Hermione en hochant la tête. Pourquoi moi ?

- Comment cela Miss Parker ? demanda Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je me doute que la potion qui était préservée dans cette fiole contenait énormément de pouvoir. Je vous demande juste pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi vous m'avez choisi moi et pas Harry par exemple.

- Vous avez raison. Cette fiole contient bien plus qu'une partie de mon pouvoir. Laissez-moi vous expliquez. Dit Dumbledore en coupant Hermione. Une prophétie a été dictée bien avant la naissance de Voldemort, bien avant celle des fondateurs de Poudlard.

- Vous voulez dire à l'époque de Merlin et de Morgane ? demanda Hermione

- Oui, Miss Parker. Cette prophétie a été perdu, il y a de nombreuses années mais je connais les grandes lignes.

- Continuez Professeur. Dit calmement le Préfète.

- Cette prophétie disait qu'une jeune fille enlevée par les forces du mal devrait vaincre le roi de la magie noire. Mais que sans l'aide des deux créateurs de la magie d'aujourd'hui ainsi que des quatre fondateurs, elle ne pourrait y parvenir. Et tout me fait penser que c'est vous la jeune fille de la prophétie.

- Donc cela veut dire, que dans cette fiole que vous m'avez fait boire, il y avait les pouvoir de Merlin et de Morgane, ainsi que de Godric Gryffondor, De Salazar Serpentard, de Rowena Serdaigle et d'Hedga Poufsouffle ?

- Oui, ainsi qu'une partie de mon pouvoir. Finit Dumbledore.

- Whoua ! Mais si vous vous étiez trompé et que ce n'était pas moi la fille de la prophétie ? s'inquiéta soudain Hermione

- Alors, cela voudrait dire que le monde sorcier sera perdu... dit sombrement le directeur. Mais je ne doute pas que se soit vous, car cela explique votre enlèvement.

- Dans ce cas, cela voudrait dire, que Voldemort a pris connaissance de cette prophétie.

- Et que vous êtes en danger, Miss Granger. Finit le tableau d'Armando Dippet, le prédécesseur de Dumbledore

Hermione resta silencieuse, puis hochant la tête, elle rendit le livre à Dumbledore que ce dernier lui avait prêté. Elle sortit du bureau directorial et, après avoir enlevé ses talons, elle courut vers la Tour d'Astronomie. Arrivée en haut, elle tomba à genoux et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle comprenait enfin ce que ressentait Harry, et maintenant, ce n'était plus à lui de détruire Voldemort, mais à elle.

Toute la semaine suivante, Hermione n'était pas bien. Elle broyait du noir, elle ne participait plus en cours et ses notes baissaient. Tous les professeurs s'inquiétaient, en particulier Dumbledore qui devait maintenant lui annonçait une nouvelle beaucoup plus sombre et dure que la première.

La veille de la seconde manche, il la convoqua dans son bureau après le dîner. Il lui demanda de s'asseoir et lui proposa un bonbon au citron qu'elle refusa poliment.

- Que voulez-vous, Professeur ? demanda Hermione durement.

- Je voudrais d'abord, avant de vous parler du but de cette convocation, vous demandez si vous allez bien. Dit Dumbledore

- Je vais très bien Professeur. Répondit-elle avec un sourire froid.

- Vous êtes sûre Miss Granger ?

- Oui Professeur. Maintenant, sans vouloir paraître insolente, voudriez-vous bien me dire ce que je fais ici ?

- J'ai un mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, Mya. Les Grangers ont été attaqué par les Mangemorts la semaine dernière.

Hermione se figea et les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Elle leva lentement la tête et regardant Dumbledore, elle posa la question fatidique.

- Ils sont morts c'est ça ?

Dumbledore hocha doucement la tête tandis qu'Hermione éclatait en sanglot. Plusieurs minutes passèrent où on entendait seulement les pleurs d'Hermione. Lorsqu'elle se calma enfin, elle s'essuya les yeux, puis planta son regard dans celui de son directeur.

- Je veux faire parti de l'Ordre ! dit-elle d'une voix tremblante

- J'allai vous poser la question. Répondit doucement Dumbledore. Donnez-moi votre bras droit, s'il vous plaît.

Hermione hésita quelques instant avant de lui donner. Dumbledore retroussa la manche de son chemisier scolaire, puis écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit la signature horrible de Bellatrix. _« Sang-De-Bourbe »_. Il la regarda tristement puis prit son autre bras. Il lui expliqua qu'il allait lui tatouer le bras avec la marque de l'Ordre du Phœnix, qui ne serait autre que l'oiseau légendaire lui même. Lorsqu'après quelques minutes de douleurs passèrent, Hermione vit un magnifique phœnix doré apparaître. Elle remercia Dumbledore, puis courut vers les appartements des Prefets-en-Chef. Malheureusement, dans le couloir du deuxième étage, elle trébucha et tomba dans un bruit fort. Elle resta au sol et continua à pleurait jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des bruits de pas. Elle se figea et essaya de se relever sans succès lorsqu'elle entendit une voix.

- Qui est là ? Demanda une voix froide derrière elle.

Elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit que c'était Drago. Celui-ci s'approcha doucement et après l'avoir reconnu, il l'aida à se relever. Lorsqu'il vit ses yeux rouges et les larmes qui y débordaient, il la prit dans ses bras. Il l'aida à marcher jusqu'à sa chambre, il la coucha sur le lit, lui enleva ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la porte. Cependant il s'arrêta lorsqu'une toute petite voix fragile et frêle lui intima de rester. Il se retourna et partit s'allonger à côté de la jeune préfète. Cette dernière ce blottit dans les bras du serpentard, et ils s'endormirent.


	9. Seconde manche

Hermione, depuis la veille, n'avait pas bougé de son lit. Elle restait allongée, à regarder son plafond à penser aux Granger. « Quand je pense que la dernière chose que j'ai faite, c'est de les ignorer » pensa-t-elle. Ses larmes redoublèrent. Elle tourna sa tête vers son réveil, 11h30. Elle avait loupé le début de la seconde manche. Ce n'était pas grave pour elle. Elle avait abandonné le tournoi, après toutes les nouvelles qu'elle avait apprises, elle n'avait pas la force de continuer de se battre.

Vers midi, elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à sa porte. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir et la referma directement lorsqu'elle vit qui était derrière.

- Hermione, ouvre-nous ! dirent Blaise et Pansy

Hermione soupira et alla leur ouvrir. Pansy lui sauta directement dans les bras en lui murmurant un petit « désolé pour tes parents ». Blaise, lui, peu habitué à ses effusions sentimentales, lui frotta le bras.

- Hermione pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ce matin ? demanda Blaise

- Je n'avais pas envie. Répondit doucement la concernée

- Tu viens cet après-midi ? demanda anxieusement Pansy

- Non. Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?

- La belette... pardon Weasley, se reprit Zabini quand il se reçut un regard noir de la part d'Hermione, a battu Bones.

- Boot et Parvati Patil ont fini exéco... continua Pansy

- J'ai gagné contre Chang, dit Drago en entrant dans la pièce, Blaise a éliminé Corner.

- Le prochain combat, c'est le mien... déclara doucement Pansy

Hermione hocha la tête puis se rallongea dans le lit. Elle ferma les yeux et entendit seulement les dernières paroles de Pansy avant de s'endormir.

« N'abandonne pas ! Ce n'est pas ce que tes parents souhaiteraient. »

_Hermione était dans une grande pièce blanche, vêtue d'une belle robe blanche elle aussi. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne vit rien qu'une grande étendue._

_- Hermione, ma chérie ! Murmura une voix derrière elle_

_- Maman ! s'écria Hermione en sautant dans les bras de Jean Granger_

_- Pourquoi abandonne-tu mon cœur ? demanda cette fois ci le père Granger_

_- Je...je n'en peux plus de garder ce secret, puis votre mort m'a enlevé le peu d'énergie qu'il me restait. Dit Hermione en baissant la tête._

_- Tu ne dois pas abandonner Mya ! Ce n'est pas ce que les Parker t'ont appris ! dit Jean avec un sourire. D'ailleurs, nous avons une surprise pour toi. Regarde derrière toi, trésor. _

_Hermione se retourna et éclata en sanglot lorsqu'elle vit ses vrais parents._

_- Mya, nous sommes si fier de toi ! dit Richard Parker_

_- Ma petite fleur, commença Mary Parker, tu na dois pas abandonner. Pour moi, pour ton père et surtout pour ton frère ! _

_- Mais... commença Mya_

_- Il n'y a pas de mais, petite fleur, gagne moi ce tournoi. Tu sais que tu es la meilleure, Nous t'aimons tous les quatre. Dit la mère Parker_

_Ils ne la laissèrent même pas répondre et la poussèrent dans le vide._

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle regarda l'heure et écarquilla les yeux, 14h. Il était 14 h. Elle sauta de son lit, courut prendre un jeans denim noir, un débardeur blanc, une veste rouge et grise avec l'inscription ML en haut à gauche, puis mit ses Air Jordan blanche et rouge. Elle courut hors de l'appartement, vers le stade de Quidditch où avait lieu la seconde manche et arriva au moment où le Professeur Rogue prononçait, avec délectation, sa disqualification.

- Comme c'est dommage. Commença-t-il, Miss Granger n'est pas là, et elle va donc être disquali...

- Vous faîtes erreur, Professeur Rogue. Le coupa-t-elle

- Vous nous faites enfin gré de votre présence ! s'exclama le directeur des serpentards avec sa voix doucereuse, vous étiez presque disqualifiée, Miss.

- Bien sûr, Professeur. Contre qui dois-je combattre ? lui répondit-elle mielleusementZacharias Smith.

Dans le public, il y eut des « oh » de protestation chez les Gryffondors ainsi que des exclamations d'encouragements chez les Poufsouffles. Hermione souffla doucement et jeta un œil vers les Gryffondors. Elle en vit certains, comme Neville, qui levait un pouce pour elle.

Elle monta sur l'estrade et regarda Smith. Il lui souriait d'un sourire moqueur, puis après le coup de sifflet pour annoncer le début du combat, Smith se jeta littéralement sur elle. Il donnait des coups sans s'arrêter et Hermione avait beaucoup de mal à les esquiver. Elle réussit finalement à s'échapper de l'étreinte de Smith en le faisant basculer violemment sur le dos. Elle se releva, non sans mal, et grimaça en se touchant le visage. Lorsqu'elle regarda sa main, elle y vit du sang. Elle vit du coin de l'œil Zacharias se relever et lui foncer dessus en émettant un cri de rage. Lorsqu'il lui lança son point à la figure, elle le lui attrapa et lui tordit, pour enfin lui faire une clé de bras. Elle se retrouvait maintenant derrière lui. Soudain, elle ne vit pas le coude du jeune Poufsouffle, la frapper à l'abdomen. Elle cria et le lâcha. À genoux devant lui, elle n'était plus une menace. Il lui saisit la jambe, puis avec l'aide de ses deux mains, il lui brisa le l'os.

À ce moment-là, le cri d'Hermione retentit dans tout le stadium et tout le monde se leva pour huer contre Zacharias Smith. Les juges allèrent arrêter le combat quand, Smith après un petit moment d'hésitation, prit le cou d'Hermione et le serra. Celle-ci s'immobilisa et porta ses mains sur celles de son camarades. En le regardant dans les yeux, elle n'y vit pas ses beaux yeux bleus, mais blancs comme ceux des aveugles.

Smith la lâcha lorsque Rogue, suite à la demande des Juges, avait arrêté le combat et stupéfixer le jeune Pouffsouffle. Mme Pomfresh arriva en courant, et en auscultant la jambe d'Hermione, elle râlait contre ses combats qui blesser ses précieux élèves. La dernière chose qu'Hermione entendit avant d'être emmener par Neville et Mme Pomfresh, fut les Juges la déclarant vainqueur.

Hermione se réveilla à l'infirmerie, trois jours plus tard, sa jambe complètement soignée. Elle prit son petit-déjeuné, et, après l'accord de l'infirmière, elle sortit et se dirigea tranquillement vers le bureau du Directeur. Elle dit le mot de passe à la gargouille et entra dans le bureau du Directeur sans frapper. Elle fut accueillit par quatorze têtes, en plus de celle de son agresseur. Le Directeur lui sourit et lui indiqua le siège à côté de celui de Smith d'un signe de la main.

- Professeur, commença Hermione

- Je sais, Miss Granger. Je sais. Coupa Dumbledore. Monsieur Smith a été victime d'un sortilège de magie noire.

- Qu...Quoi...Co...Comment ça ? répondit le Poufsouffle en bégayant et en regardant tous les professeurs

- Ne le renvoyait pas, s'il vous plaît ! plaida Hermione

- Mais enfin Miss Granger. Intervint Minerva McGonagall, Il vous a agressée et blessée.

- Certes, mais sous l'influence d'un sort, Professeur McGonagall. Rappela Hermione. Je sais qu'en temps normal, Zack ne m'aurait jamais fait ça.

Dumbledore acquiesça et libéra tous les professeurs ainsi que les deux élèves. Ces derniers se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la Grande Salle lorsque soudain Hermione eut un flash et tomba à genoux.

_Mya marchait tranquillement en rentrant de l'école, car comme son frère, elle loupait souvent le bus, quand soudain elle sentit une présence la suivre. Elle passa devant une vitrine et s'y arrêta. Elle vit un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, avec des cheveux gris ainsi que des yeux où s'y reflétait le mal. Elle continua sa route en ne laissant rien paraître, puis après avoir conté jusqu'à dix, elle se mit à courir le plus vite qu'elle put. Elle entendait derrière l'homme se mettre aussi à courir, puis après quelques minutes de course, elle sentit une grande poigne la tirer par derrière. Il la poussa dans une ruelle sombre et commença à la gifler._

_- Allons où cours-tu comme ça, ma jolie ? lui dit l'homme_

_Il commença alors à la tripoter de partout, puis à l'entente d'une voix, il s'arrêta. Mya ainsi que l'homme se retournèrent vers la source du bruit, et Mya vit avec soulagement, son oncle ainsi que son frère devant eux. L'homme décampa aussi vite qu'il put devant le regard menaçant de son oncle et Mya courut dans les bras de son frère._

Hermione se releva à l'aide de Zacharias qui insistait pour qu'elle se rende à l'infirmerie. Hermione fit non de la tête et entra dans la Grande Salle après lui avoir fait un bisou sur la joue. Elle s'assit en face de Neville et remplit abondamment son assiette. Elle écouta le jeune Gryffondor lui contait les nouvelles sur ce qu'elle avait manqué.

- Alors... commença Neville, Ron et Harry sont qualifiés pour les quart de finale, Parvati aussi . Malheureusement, Malefoy et Zabini sont aussi qualifiés. Et Roger Davies et Terry Boot aussi. D'ailleurs, tu sais que Terry a fini exéco avec Parva' ?

- Oui, je sais. Pansy me l'a dit. Dit Hermione en lui souriant doucement

- Ah oui... c'est vrai... Ce sont tes nouveaux amis. Ils ont remplacés Harry et Ron à ce que je vois. Finit-il en murmurant la dernière partie de sa phrase.

- Non Neville. Dit Hermione fortement. Ils n'ont pas remplacés Harry et Ron. Ce sont eux qui m'ont remplacée.

- Je l'admets.

- Dis moi Neville. Tu accepterais de me remontrer les combats de Harry, de Ron ainsi que de mes trois serpentards préférés ?

- Oui si tu veux mais comment? demanda Neville incertain

- Avec une pensine dans la Salle-Sur-Demande.

- Très bien. On y va de suite ?

Hermione hocha la tête et conduisit Neville au 7ème étage.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Ron regardaient les deux gryffondors sortir de la Grande Salle.

- Je me demande ce qu'ils vont faire ? dit Ron

- Sûrement aller dans la Tour de Gryffondor... répondit Harry

- Tu as vu Hermione contre Zack, dimanche dernier ?

- Oui. Je me demande ce qu'il lui a pris, à celui-là ! s'exclama le Survivant, s'attaquer à Hermione.

- Oh arrête de la chouchouter Harry ! Tu vois bien qu'elle l'a méritée. Dit le rouquin venimeux, Elle s'est consolée dans les bras de Malefoy !

- Mais tu lui reproche quoi exactement à Hermione ? intervint soudain Ginny qui était à côté de Harry

- Ce que je lui reproche, c'est de toujours vouloir montrer qu'elle est plus intelligente que tout le monde ! cria Ron furieux en partant.

Hermione et Neville était enfin à l'intérieur de la Salle-Sur-Demande. Il y avait une belle pensine blanche avec des nuances d'or dessus en face d'eux. Neville retira un fil argenté de sa tête et le mit dans la pensine. Avec un commun accord, ils touchèrent l'eau de la pensine en même temps.

_Hermione voyait désormais Ron s'avancer sur l'estrade en face de Susan Bones._

_Elle vit directement que le rouquin était le dominant et que Susan était la dominée. Ron donnait des coups de poings que la Pouffsouffle peinait à bloquer ou à esquiver. Malheureusement pour elle, après un moment d'inattention, Susan se fit éjecter de l'estrade et finit par terre. Ron fut déclarer vainqueur._

_L'image changea et montra Drago et Cho Chang monter sur l'estrade. Évidemment ce fut le serpentard qui vainquit la Serdaigle en trois coups de poings. On vit Blaise se battre ardemment contre Michael Corner, mais trop sûr de lui, il fit un mouvement dangereux pour Blaise. Il mit son bras autour du cou du serpentard. Erreur fatale pour lui. Les Juges déclarèrent Blaise gagnant. Ensuite, vint le tour de Pansy, qui à la grande tristesse de la jeune lionne, fut déclarée perdante. Roger Davies déployait toutes ses forces pour éliminer la serpentard de la compétition. Pansy ne put se défendre et elle cria lorsque les poings ainsi que les coups de pieds du Serdaigle la percutèrent. _

_L'image changea. On vit alors Harry en face d'une Poufsouffle : Laura Madley. Celle-ci, alors qu'elle pouvait se battre contre le Gryffondor, elle recula et descendit de l'estrade._

Hermione et Neville furent éjectés de la pensine. La préfète regarda Neville, et lorsqu'il vit son regard plein d'incertitude et d'angoisse, il l'a prit dans ses bras.


	10. Un combat plus que dangereux

Hermione avait peur. Elle savait qu'à partir de maintenant, elle pouvait combattre un de ses amis les plus proches. Et elle avait le sentiment que se serait Ronald qu'elle défierait en premier. Elle savait que ce dernier était plutôt doué en DCFM et de plus, elle savait aussi que s'ils devaient s'affronter tous les deux, le rouquin mettrait toute sa force ainsi que toute sa rage et sa colère dans ce combat. Et elle ne paierait pas chère sa peau.

Ce jour-là, deux jours avant la troisième manche, Hermione avait rendez-vous avec le Professeur Dumbledore, dans son bureau. Elle se leva à 7h, comme à son habitude, mit son uniforme scolaire et partit pour la Grande Salle après s'être coiffée. Lorsqu'elle y entra, elle y ressentit une ambiance très tendue et électrique. Les professeurs essayaient, avec l'aide des Juges, de calmer les élèves; sans succès. Elle regarda la table des lions puis celle des serpents. « Décidément, ces deux maisons ne finiront jamais par s'entendre. » pensa-t-elle.

- Peut-on savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? lança-t-elle légèrement.

- Tu n'as qu'à demander à tes chers petits amis les serpents, ce qu'il y a ! répondit hargneusement Weasley

- Oh ! N'inverse pas les rôles, la Belette ! s'écria Pansy

Les Gryffondors ainsi que les Serpentards se levèrent avec une parfaite symphonie, et chaque élève avait son mot à dire, une réplique acerbe à sortir à l'autre maison. Hermione regarda Dumbledore sans savoir quoi faire lorsque Drago arriva. Celui-ci grimaça en se bouchant les oreilles et lança un regard interrogatif à Hermione qui répondit avec un hochement d'épaules. Elle regarda ensuite les autres maisons qui étaient toutes aussi abasourdies par la scène se déroulant sous leurs yeux. Hermione reporta son attention vers les deux tables qui se combattaient et commençaient à lancer des sorts. Elle porta deux doigts à sa bouche et siffla. Un long son strident en sortit et tous les bruit de la Grande Salle s'arrêtèrent.

- Je me fiche de la raison de pourquoi vous vous disputez encore, mais vous allez tous vous calmer ou sinon... commença Hermione mécontente

- Ou sinon quoi Granger ? demanda Seamus Finnegan moqueur

- Vous écoperez tous de deux heures de retenues avec les Professeurs McGonagall et Rogue et vous ferez perdre chacun dix points à votre maison. C'est clair ?

Tous les élèves hochèrent la tête et se rassirent tandis qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers Ginny qui la regardait en souriant. Elles mangèrent rapidement toutes les deux et partirent en cours pour Ginny et vers le bureau de Dumbledore pour Hermione.

Lorsque Hermione arriva dans le bureau du Directeur, elle se retrouva devant les trois Juges ainsi que le professeur McGonagall. Elle s'assied sous l'ordre de Dumbledore puis écouta les Juges.

- Miss Granger... commença Eddie, nous savons que les tensions que vous avez avec Messieurs Potter et Weasley sont de plus en plus forte et nous aimerions...

- Je vous coupe tout de suite. Dit Hermione en levant la main, Ma relation que j'ai avec Harry et Ron ne vous regarde en aucun cas. De plus, ce n'est pas la peine de me changer d'adversaire. Ron restera mon ennemi même si le combat risque d'être assez complexe.

- Ce combat risque d'être dangereux, Miss... continua McGonagall

- Je le sais très bien Madame, mais je ne veux pas que quelqu'un interfère.

Les juges acquiescèrent puis Hermione partit, non sans avoir remarqué le regard insistant de M. Osborn. Hermione rejoignit en courant son cour de potions, mais changeant d'avis elle se dirigea vers le lac noir. Arrivée devant, elle s'assit dessous le sol pleureur qu'elle et Harry et Ron avait l'habitude de venir. Elle commença à fredonner une chanson.

**L'hiver s'installe doucement dans la nuit**

**La neige est reine, à son tour**

**Un royaume de solitude**

**M'a plongé là, pour toujours**

**Le vent qui hurle en moi ne pense plus à demain**

**Il est bien trop fort, j'ai lutté en vain...**

**Cache tes pouvoirs, n'en parle pas **

**Fais attention, le secret survivra **

**Pas d'états d'âme, pas de tourments,**

**De sentiments...**

**Libérée, délivrée**

**Je ne mentirai plus jamais**

**Libérée, délivrée**

**C'est décidé, je m'en vais **

**J'ai laissé mon enfance en été **

**Perdue dans l'hiver**

**Le froid est pour moi, **

**Le prix de la liberté.**

- Tu as une voix magnifique. Dit une voix la stoppant directement.

Elle se retourna et rougis en découvrant de qui il s'agissait.

- Merci, Harry. Répondit-elle en baissant la tête

- Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?

- Si, mais je n'en avais pas trop envie.

- Le stress du tournoi ? demanda le jeune Osborn

- Oui, c'est ça. Mentit Hermione.

Ils restèrent là, assis sous le sol pleureur, à parler pendant des heures, et lorsque la cloche de Poudlard sonna les dix-neuf heures, ils coururent vers la Grande Salle pour pouvoir manger à leur fin.

Le jour de la troisième manche, Hermione était tellement nerveuse qu'elle en oublia de s'habiller. Elle allait partir en nuisette, mais grâce à Drago qui lui barra la route, elle pût éviter de se prendre la honte de sa vie. Elle repartit dans sa chambre et enfila un jeans skinny noir, avec un débardeur blanc, et comme il ne faisait pas très chaud et qu'il y avait du vent, elle mit une veste rose, blanche et noire. Elle se chaussa de ses vans rouge, puis partit en direction du stadium.

Arrivée à destination, elle fit disparaître le trognon de la pomme verte qu'elle avait mangé en venant, puis partit en direction de Neville qui était en compagnie de Luna ainsi que de toute l'armée de Dumbledore. Elle sourit à toutes les personnes autour d'elle, puis elle se concentra sur le premier combat que les juges avaient annoncé : Terry Boot versus Blaise Zabini. Hermione savait avant même que le combat commence qui allait gagné mais elle regarda quand même avec attention le combat.

Celui-ci fut très rapide. Zabini n'eut qu'à lancer un sort de désarmement pour que le Serdaigle soit mis hors-jeu. Le combat suivant fut tout aussi inintéressant. Harry Potter n'eut aucun mal à éjecter Roger Davies de l'estrade.

Le troisième combat était, malheureusement pour elle, celui d'Hermione. Elle se leva, en même temps que Ron, puis descendit tranquillement les marches. Elle se posta devant les juges et devant Ron, attendant les consignes. Le professeur Lupin, qui pour aujourd'hui, assurait le tournoi, demanda aux combattants de se saluer. Ceux que firent les deux gryffondors. Lorsque Hermione retrouva sa place initiale, elle s'aperçut que sa main droite tremblait. Sa peur était revenue, et pour que Ron ne s'en aperçoive pas, elle resserra la prise sur sa baguette et attendit le top pour lancer son premier sort. Celui-ci arriva quelques instants plus tard.

Ce fut Ron qui déclencha les hostilités en lança le premier sort.

_- Braquium emendo_ ! s'exclama Ron

_- Protego_ ! dit doucement Hermione en fronçant les sourcils

Les deux adversaires se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques minutes. Tout le monde retenait son souffle tandis qu'Hermione scrutait avec attention Ronald. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais avant même qu'elle ait pu prononcer un mot, le rouquin relança une panoplie de sortilèges d'attaque. Hermione, qui ne dormait pas beaucoup la nuit, s'épuisa rapidement à essayer d'esquiver et d'arrêter les sorts. « À ce rythme là, Hermione ne tiendra pas longtemps ! » pensèrent Harry Osborn et Drago.

Hermione arrêta un énième sort. Elle était énormément essoufflée et avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Ses jambes commençaient à trembler, elle avait la tête qui tournait et elle commençait à voir trouble. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, mais malheureusement, cela suffit au Gryffondor pour lancer un Expelliarmus informulé à la lionne. Celle-ci, sous la force du sort, perdit sa baguette, et se retrouva expulsé à l'extrémité de la scène. Elle resta au sol, se retrouvant assommée et ne pouvant plus bouger tandis que toutes les personnes présentes dans le stadium se levaient pour observer le spectacle, dans un silence presque absolu.

Ron, quant à lui, rattrapa la baguette d'Hermione et approcha doucement d'elle, pour enfin s'accroupir. Il lui sourit d'un sourire sadique et méchant avant de lui caresser la tête comme on le ferait à un petit chien.

- Tu as perdu, Hermione. Lui chuchota-t-il doucement et calmement. Tu es éliminée de la course. Tu ne sera plus la plus forte de l'école. Quelqu'un te détrônera, Miss Parfaite. C'est dommage, tu étais bien partie, mais je suis plus fort que toi. Tu le savais pourtant mais tu as voulu quand même me défier. Tu vas subir la plus grosse humiliation de ta vie.

Hermione ferma les yeux et concentra ses dernières forces pour essayer de lui parler.

- Pourquoi Ron ? demanda-t-elle avec difficulté, Que t'ai-je fait ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu oses me demander pourquoi, Granger ? dit Ron furieux en élevant la voix. J'en ai marre que tu essaies toujours de montrer que tu sais tout sur tout. J'en ai marre que tu nous fasses passer pour des crétins à Harry et à moi. Tu comprends ? On en a tous marre de toi et de ta minuscule et misérable intelligence ! finit Ron en criant.

Hermione se releva doucement en s'époussetant. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on insulte son intelligence et ça tout le monde le savait. Elle se retourna vers Ron, et pour quelques secondes, ses yeux redevinrent bleus azur, ce qui désarçonna Ron. Hermione serra les poings, ferma les yeux, et prononça un léger « Accio Baguette ». Avec plaisir, elle se rendit compte que sa baguette se retrouvait dans sa main droite.

Ron qui avait repris ses esprits, lança un Lévicorpus, qui fut bloquer par le léger Protego de Hermione. Celle-ci recula lorsque le sort rentra en collision avec son bouclier. Elle retomba à genoux, épuisée. Ron, avec un sourire triomphant, leva sa baguette en prononçant son sort.

_- Expul_... commença-t-il

- Aller Hermione ! Bats-le ! cria Drago

À la suite de cet encouragement, tout le stadium s'écria « Bats-le ! Bats-le ! ». Cela redonna de la force à Hermione qui se releva en souriant légèrement.

- Tu vois Ronald. Je crois que certaines personnes ne sont pas d'accord avec toi. Dit Hermione au rouquin

- Grrrrr... Prépare-toi à perdre misérablement. Lui cracha Ron à la figure, vexé.

- Peut-être. Mais au moins, j'aurai la fierté d'avoir combattu jusqu'au bout.

_- Expulso _!

_- Protego_ ! _Crache-limace_ ! _Expelliarmus_ ! _Silencio_ ! _Petrificus totalus_ !

Ron se protégea du premier sort, mais peu habitué à la rapidité de Hermione, il ne put tous les arrêter. Il termina donc, allongé par terre, stupefixé et ne pouvant plus parler.

- On va finir en beauté, hein Poudlard ? s'écria Hermione en s'adressant à toute l'école.

- Ouais ! répondirent toutes les personnes présentes dans l'amphithéâtre en se levant et en applaudissant bruyamment

_- Mobilicorpus_ ! s'écria Hermione en transportant Ron sur l'herbe du stade de Quidditch.

- Bien ! déclara Rémus Lupin, Je déclare Miss Hermione Granger, gagnante !

Hermione retourna à sa place avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles tandis que Ron s'assied à côté de Harry dépité. Drago fut appelé. Le silence revint dans l'amphithéâtre, tandis que Hermione encourageait Drago en lui adressant un merveilleux sourire, qu'un certain juge blond ne loupa pas. Celui-ci était très étonné de la puissance et rapidité de Hermione. Et pourtant, il fallait beaucoup pour impressionner Eddie Brock. Cette fille lui plaisait, et comme il avait toujours obtenu ce qu'il désirait, il l'aurait.

Drago, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, eut du mal à battre Parvati. Cette dernière évitait avec agilité les sorts que lui envoyait le serpentard, ripostait avec des sorts puissants. Cependant, elle ne tenue pas plus de dix minutes contre le vert et argent, qui fut déclarer vainqueur car la jeune Patil abandonnait.

Maintenant, tout ce jouait sur les capacités que Hermione cachait à tous ses camarades. C'est à partir de maintenant qu'elle verrait si son entraînement avec Dumbledore aura servis, et si elle pourrais enfin repartir LÀ-BAS.

* * *

**Alors ? Ca vous plait ? Reviews please !**


	11. L'entraînement complexe de Dumbledore

**FLASH BACK**

**- Allez-y Mya ! s'écria Dumbledore, c'est votre dernier entraînement ! Montrez-moi ce que vous avez appris !**

**- Raaaaaahh ! cria Hermione en mettant ses mains à ses tempes.**

**Une énorme boule de feu apparut devant elle et s'élança vers Dumbledore. Celui-ci d'un mouvement de la main, la glaça et la détruisit.**

**- C'est tout ce que vous avez retenu, Hermione ? lui demanda le Directeur. Votre minable intelligence ne vous permet donc pas de faire mieux que ÇA ?**

**Hermione prit très mal le fait que son mentor insulte son intelligence. Elle leva la main devant elle, puis lorsque la boule d'énergie apparue, elle la lança vers Dumbledore qui l'évita facilement. Seulement, il se la prit dans le dos car Hermione avait invoqué un miroir. La préfète sourit et tourna le dos à Dumbledore. **

**Ce dernier s'était relevé, et avait ensorcelé le tapis sous lequel ils étaient tous les deux. Celui-ci commença à onduler sous leurs pieds, Hermione, elle, perdit l'équilibre, tandis que Dumbledore lui restait debout sur le tapis qui s'élevait dans le ciel.**

**- Je dois vous dire que je suis très déçu de vous Miss Granger. Commença Dumbledore en faisant redescendre le tapis. Je croyais que vous mettriez en pratique ce que je vous ai appris. Mais au lieu de cela, vous en restez à un niveau scolaire. Je me demande ce que penseraient Merlin et Morgane de vous.**

**Hermione fut blessée par les paroles de son sage directeur. Elle le laissa partir et éclata en sanglots. Elle n'avait plus la force de continuer à se battre contre son directeur. Chaque semaine, c'était pareil. Chaque samedi. Pourquoi ne faisait-elle plus de progrès depuis qu'elle avait appris l'existence de cette fichue prophétie. Pourquoi ? Était-elle vraiment la fille de la prophétie ? Pleins de questions tambourinaient dans sa tête, et pour ne pas à avoir à affronter les plaintes de ses camarades, elle demanda à la salle de lui faire apparaître une belle chambre pour se reposer. **

**Le lendemain, Hermione était courbaturée de partout. Sa tête la lançait, ses jambes ne la portaient plus, elle ne pouvait même plus lever les bras... Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle batte son directeur, sinon la torture de tous les samedis soir ne finirait jamais. **

**Le samedi d'après, Hermione était prête. Enfin, comme elle se disait toujours ça les samedis soirs, elle espérait réellement que celui-ci serait le bon. **

**Les deux sorciers commencèrent doucement, comme d'habitude, puis petit à petit, Dumbledore augmenta le rythme. Hermione se retrouva vite essoufflée et ne put éviter tous les sortilèges, ce qui lui fit avoir de nombreuses contusions. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione se retrouva, une nouvelle fois, allongée sur le ventre, ne pouvant plus se relever. Elle en avait assez de perdre ! Ne pouvait-t-elle pas gagner ? Sa colère l'emporta sur sa raison, et lorsque Dumbledore commença sa litanie d'insultes sur son intelligence, elle craqua.**

**- Assez ! dit-elle durement et froidement.**

**Cela coupa Dumbledore dans son élan. Il la regarda et un petit sourire moquer apparût sur ses lèvres. Hermione se releva, tandis que la terre commençait à trembler.**

**- J'en ai marre, vous comprenez ? commença-t-elle en commençant à reprendre sa véritable apparence. Raz-le-bol de vos insultes envers moi !**

**Plus elle avançait dans son monologue, plus sa voix se faisait glaciale ( et ça procurait des frissons à Dumbledore), et plus le sol tremblait.**

**- Je vous interdit, de dire encore, ne serait-ce qu'une seule insulte à mon égard. C'est clair Monsieur Le Directeur ? demanda-t-elle**

**- Oh ! Aurai-je blessé la petite Miss Parfaite ? Est-ce...**

**- J'ai dit ASSEZ !**

**Sous la colère, elle fit éclater le miroir se trouvant derrière elle, ses yeux redevinrent bleus tandis que ses cheveux reprirent leur couleur naturelle. Elle leva la main, ce qui fit invoquer une boule de feu, elle leva l'autre main et fit apparaître une boule d'eau, elle les fit suspendre en l'air et renvoya le sort que Dumbledore venait de lui envoyait, à son envoyeur. Elle s'accroupit, et toucha la terre en fermant les yeux. Une boule marron se forma devant elle, puis elle leva les deux mains au ciel, et une autre boule, transparente, cette fois-ci, apparût devant-elle. Elle les regroupa devant elle, et pour détournait l'attention de Dumbledore, elle créa une gigantesque boule d'énergie à la droite de l'homme. Au même moment, elle envoya les quatre boules, qui avaient formées une magnifique boule multicolore, sur Dumbledore, qui ne put tous gérer. Il se fit alors expulsé sur les débris de miroir et il retint un gémissement de douleur qui allait sortir de sa bouche.**

**Hermione ramassa la Baguette de Sureau que possédait Dumbledore, et toujours avec son regard de glace, elle envoya un sort à Dumbledore qui lui fit perdre conscience.**

**- Échec et mat, Professeur. Chuchota-t-elle en reprenant son apparence de Granger et en sortant de la salle-Sur-Demande.**

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?**


	12. Attaque et réunion de l'Ordre du Phœnix

Hermione regardait la baguette de Sureau avec un grand sourire. Sa victoire contre son directeur, elle s'en rappellerait toute sa vie. Elle savait maintenant qu'elle était devenue, bien sûr grâce à lui, plus forte. Malgré cela, elle discutait toujours avec lui, de la façon de s'améliorer encore plus.

Aujourd'hui, le 24 mai, Hermione avait été conviée à une réunion de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Elle devait rejoindre le Professeur Dumbledore dans son bureau dans la soirée, à 18h. Elle avait donc encore tout l'après-midi pour se préparer à la confrontation avec son directeur. À midi, plutôt que d'aller dans la Grande Salle, elle se dirigea vers la Salle-sur-Demande. Elle lui demanda un endroit où elle se sentirais chez elle.

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la pièce, un sourire éclatant apparut sur ses lèvres. Au milieu de la salle, il y avait un micro avec, derrière, une énorme chaîne stéréo. Une pile de CD se trouvait à côté de la chaîne. Elle prit un CD au hasard, puis le mit dans la chaîne. Puis, lorsque la musique se fit entendre, elle commença à chanter :

**Graver l'écorce, **

**jusqu'à saigner**

**Clouer les portes, **

**S'emprisonner**

**Vivre des songes, **

**à trop veiller**

**Prier des ombres **

**et tant marcher**

**J'ai beau me dire**

**qu'il faut du temps**

**J'ai beau l'écrire **

**Sur noir sur blanc**

**Quoi que je fasse**

**Où que je sois**

**Rien ne t'efface**

**Je pense à toi**

**Passent les jours**

**Vides sillons**

**Dans la raison**

**Mais sans amour **

**Passe ma chance**

**Tourne les vent**

**Reste l'absence**

**Obstinément**

**J'ai beau me dire**

**Que c'est comme ça**

**Que sans vieillir **

**On n'oublie pas**

**Quoi que je fasse**

**Où que je sois**

**Rien ne t'efface **

**Je pense à toi**

**Quoi que j'apprenne**

**Je ne sais pas**

**Pourquoi je saigne **

**Et pas toi**

**Y'a pas de haine**

**Y'a pas de roi**

**Ni dieu ni chaîne**

**Qu'on ne combat **

**Mais que faut-il**

**Qu'elle puissance**

**Qu'elle arme brise**

**L'indifférence**

**Oh c'est pas juste**

**C'est mal écrit**

**Comme une injure**

**Plus qu'un mépris**

**Quoi que je fasse **

**Où que je sois**

**Rien ne t'efface**

**Je pense à toi**

**Quoi que j'apprenne**

**Je ne sais pas**

**Pourquoi je saigne **

**Et pas toi**

**Et pas toi**

**Et pas toi**

**Yeaaaaahh !**

**Ohohohoh **

**Et pas toi.**

Elle s'arrêta de chanter, puis ouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermés en chantant. Elle prit un autre CD et l'inséra dans la chaîne Stéréo.

Pendant plus d'une heure, elle enchaîna les chansons, sans voir que, dans l'ombre, une personne la surveillait attentivement.

Lorsque les cours durent reprendre, Hermione courut vers la salle d'Histoire de la Magie. Elle s'attendait à voir déjà tous les élèves, assis à leurs places, mais elle les trouva, en dehors de la salle de classe. Elle remarqua aussi que sa classe n'était pas la seule, à ne pas travailler. Tout le couloir était rempli d'élèves. Hermione et Drago, qui avaient cours ensemble, se regardèrent et partirent vers la salle des professeurs.

Pendant le trajet, les deux Préfets-en-Chef remarquèrent qu'une atmosphère lourde, planait dans les couloirs. Ils se rapprochèrent encore plus, qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, et coururent vers le fond du couloir. En tournant à droite, Hermione remarque une ombre du coin de l'œil.

Soudain, une lumière violette passa au dessus de la tête de Drago, et Hermione lui cria de se baisser. Les deux PeCs se retournèrent et eurent la surprise de trouver Théodore Nott ainsi que les jumelles Greengrass et Millicent Bulstrode. Ils était accompagnés d'un serpentard de 6ème année : Kyle Cooper. C'était le rivale de Drago chez les Serpentards. L'ennemi numéro 1 du Prince des serpents. Tout l'inverse de lui aussi. Brun aux yeux noirs.

- Cooper ! siffla Drago entre ses dents

- Et bien Drago! Je ne savais pas que tu étais ami avec la Sang-De-Bourbe. Déclara le sixième année avec un sourire mauvais.

- Tais-toi ! lui cria Drago en perdant son sang froid

Drago poussa Hermione sur le côté et s'engagea dans un combat avec Kyle. Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, perdre aussi facilement son masque de fer. Elle assista à un combat de chef. Les deux rivales enchaînaient les sorts rapidement et aucun d'eux n'avaient l'air de s'épuiser. Cependant, Kyle fit une erreur fatale. Il s'approcha trop près de Drago en lançant ses sorts, et le Préfet-en-Chef eut l'occasion de lui balancer son poing dans la figure. Cooper se retrouva donc au sol, sa baguette loin de lui.

Hermione profita de ce moment de surprise de la part de tous les serpentards présents, pour les neutraliser à l'aide d'un sort immobilisant. Mais les dernières paroles prononcées de Nott la perturba. « Fais attention à toi Granger. Il y a un mangemort à ta poursuite dans le château. »

Elle regarda Drago qui lui aussi avait entendu et pâlit. Elle fit léviter, avec l'aide de son camarade, jusqu'à la salle commune des serpentards qui devait être vide à l'heure qu'il était. Puis ils retournèrent tout les deux vers leur prochain cours : Métamorphoses.

Lorsque 18h arriva, Hermione se rendit dans le bureau de son directeur. Elle toqua et entra timidement. Néanmoins, elle se détendit quand elle vit le sourire espiègle qu'affichait Dumbledore. Elle s'aperçut aussi de la présence des trois juges, qui eux, étaient relativement surpris de la voir avec eux.

Ils empruntèrent la cheminée pour se rendre au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phœnix : 12, Square Grimmaurd. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils furent directement accueillis par une Mme Weasley, avec une voix criarde, qui disait que ce n'était pas la place des enfants comme Hermione. Tout le monde essaya de la calmer. En vain. Ce fut Hermione, qui ne pouvant plus supporter le bruit qu'il y avait dans la pièce, clama d'une voix sèche, dure et glaciale :

- Il suffit, Mme Weasley.

Plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre, et Molly regarda la jeune fille avec des yeux exorbités. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait voir Hermione si glaciale.

- Je suis majeur et vaccinée, Molly. Alors pour l'amour de Merlin, cessez de me traité encore comme une gamine.

La dite Molly acquiesça, les larmes aux yeux, et partit s'asseoir à sa place, tandis que les jumeaux Weasley, qui eux aussi faisaient parti de l'Ordre, la félicitaient. Dumbledore indiqua les chaises autour de la longue table, afin que tout le monde s'assoit.

- Commençons cette réunion. Déclara le directeur, Severus. Y-a-t-il des nouvelles auprès de Voldemort ?

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut à tous prix retrouver la jeune fille de la prophétie. Répondit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse.

Hermione se figea en entendant ce que venait de dire son professeur de potions. « Alors je suis réellement la fille de la prophétie... » pensa Hermione tristement.

- L'a-t-il trouvé ? Demanda Kingsley Shacklebolt

- Non mais il a ordonné à tout les Mangemorts de la rechercher. Lui dit le directeur des serpentards

- Ont-ils des indices ou quoi que ce soit permettant de la localiser ? demanda à son tour Maugrey en grommelant

- Comme je me tue à vous le répéter à chaque réunion, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'en a aucun. Soupira Severus

- Bien. Dit Bill Weasley, il faudrait quand même que nous la trouvions avant eux non ?

- Oui. Continua Tonks, N'avons-nous pas quelques informations sur cette mystérieuse jeune fille ? Où elle a vécu ? Quel âge a-t-elle ?

- Non ne savons rien de tout cela, Nymphadora. Répondit Dumbledore, lasse.

Hermione plongea son regard dans celui de son directeur. Elle y trouva de la lassitude, de la fatigue et un regard plein d'excuses. La réunion continua pendant près d'une heure, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, Hermione se décida à prendre la parole.

- Cet après-midi nous avons été attaqué, avec Malefoy.

Son soudain élan de courage suffit à faire taire tout le monde.

- Et en quoi cela nous concerne-t-il, Miss Granger ? dit Rogue, moqueur

- Nott, avant de perdre conscience, m'a dit qu'un mangemort avait été introduit dans le château. Finit la jeune préfète.

Dumbledore écarquilla les yeux et tous les ceux qui étaient présents firent un commentaire. Un chaos total régnait dans la salle. Hermione, elle, s'appuya sur son siège et attendit que tout le monde se calme pour pouvoir poursuivre.

- Et il a fini par me dire, qu'il était après moi. Conclue-t-elle.

Dumbledore acquiesça doucement et demanda à Severus s'il avait des informations. Celui répondit qu'il n'avait aucune idée sur l'identité du mangemort car le seigneur des ténèbres n'avait pas jugé utile d'informer ses serviteurs.

Les juges, eux, pendant toute la durée de la réunion, ne parlèrent pas. Ils écoutaient patiemment ce que disaient les aurors. Cependant, un seul se posait des questions. Peter regarda Dumbledore et pensa :

_" Et si ma soeur avait été enlevée à cause de cette prophétie ? "_

Vers 22h, Hermione rejoignit enfin ses appartements. La réunion l'avait épuisée. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle enfila directement sa nuisette en soie noire et se coucha dans son lit baldaquin rouge et or.


	13. Une demi-finale plus que dangereuse

**Bonjour chers lecteurs ! je m'excuse d'avoir poster le 13ème chapitre en retard mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes d'internet. **

**Je tiens à remercier Victorine pour son commentaire qui m'a fait plaisir. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Le 29 mai était arrivée rapidement. Hermione, avec la tonne de devoirs que leur donnaient les professeurs, n'avait pas eu le temps de s'entraîner. Ce matin-là, elle se réveilla vers 9h. Elle s'habilla d'un leggings noir avec une tunique blanche avec des roses dessus. Elle enfila des petites chaussettes blanches puis mis ses vans rouges. Elle s'attacha les cheveux en queue de cheval, puis partit vers la Grande Salle.

En entrant, elle s'aperçut que beaucoup de monde n'était pas présent. Elle s'approcha de la table des rouges et or, et se servit d'un bol de porridge avec du jus d'orange. Elle mangea tranquillement sachant que la quatrième manche ne commençait qu'à 10h30. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de manger, elle retourna dans ses appartements car elle avait oublié sa baguette. Elle la trouva sur sa table de nuit à côté de sa montre, qu'elle prit aussi.

En repartant, elle croisa Drago qui l'ignora royalement. Ce fut de même quand elle croisa Blaise à l'entrée des appartements des Préfets-en-Chef. Tout en se demandant pourquoi ses deux camarades l'ignoraient, elle partit vers le stade de Quidditch en fredonnant l'air de « Wake me up » d'Avicii.

Pendant tout le trajet, elle sentit une ombre planer au dessus d'elle et elle eut un mauvais pressentiment. Quand elle sortit enfin du château, elle regarda derrière elle discrètement. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'un homme la suivait discrètement. Enfin, pas si discrètement que ça puisqu'elle l'avait remarqué. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre le stade de Quidditch en priant pour qu'il ne l'agresse pas.

En arrivant au stade, elle s'assit avec Neville qui lui adressa un sourire réconfortant, tout en surveillant l'homme suspect en noir. Neville lui murmura aussi qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiétait si elle perdait car Gryffondor avait la chance d'avoir Harry Potter dans sa maison.

Hermione, en entendant ses mots, fulmina. Il n'y avait que Harry par-ci, Harry par-là. Ses yeux devinrent plus clairs. « Je vais leur montrer de quoi je suis capable ! Ils vont enfin voir que je suis plus forte que Harry Potter, et pas que seulement en cours ! ». Elle sourit difficilement à Neville, puis lorsque son nom fut appelé, elle se dirigea avec Drago vers le professeur Flitwick.

Les deux élèves se regardèrent. La jeune fille adressa un petit sourire à Drago, tandis que celui-ci lui envoya un regard noir. Elle soupira de frustration. Dès que le professeur annonça le « top » du commencement du duel, le serpentard envoya une multitude de sorts que Hermione parvint à bloquer avec beaucoup d'efforts.

_- Stupefix _! cria Drag

_- Protego_ ! _Impedimenta_ ! riposta Hermione

_- Protego_ ! _Serpentsortia_ ! _Serpentsortia_ !

_- Vipera ivanesca_ ! _Vipera ivanesca_ !

- Alors Hermione, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? _Rictusempra_ !

_- Protego_ ! Drago, pourquoi tu m'ignores depuis ce matin, ainsi que Blaise ? Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione

- On a finalement décidé de rester du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Donc on ne parle plus aux Sang-De-Bourbe dans ton genre. Répondit Drago avec un sourire malefoyen, _Stupefix_ !

- Quoi ? _Protego_ !

Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut l'homme en noir, marmonner des formules. Elle sentit alors que son corps se modifiait légèrement. Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle comprit que l'homme voulait lui faire retrouver sa véritable apparence et essaya de contrer le sortilège qu'il lui lançait. Tout en continuant son combat, elle s'efforça de ne pas libérer tous ses pouvoirs, qui menaçaient de sortir. Drago arrêta finalement sa litanie de sort, et la regarda essayer de reprendre des forces. Hermione ferma les yeux, et porta la main à sa tête. La douleur devenait de plus en plus forte.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda Harry. Celui-ci la regardait avec un mélange d'inquiétude, de mépris et de colère. Elle fronça les sourcils et tourna son regard vers l'homme en noir. Elle était persuadée qu'il était le mangemort qui était à sa poursuite. D'un léger battement de cils, elle l'éjecta loin du stade de Quidditch. Après cette action, elle sentit ses forces revenir. Seulement, sa colère était à son comble. Elle resserra la prise sur sa baguette, et profitant d'un moment d'inattention de Drago (celui était en train de sourire à Gwen), elle l'envoya au bout de l'estrade.

_- Expulso_ ! s'écria Hermione

- Quoi ? Ahhhhh ! hurla le préfet de Serpentard

Elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de se relever, qu'elle enchaîna les sorts. Drago avait énormément de mal à se protéger, et regrettant ce qu'il allait faire, il lança le sortilège.

_- Sectum sempra_ !

Hermione fut tellement surprise, qu'elle ne se protégea pas. Elle cria lorsque le sort la frappa en plein ventre, et elle s'étala sur l'estrade. Elle essaya de se relever sans succès car la plaie béante qu'elle avait au ventre ne cessait de saigner. Drago tourna le dos à Hermione et commença à descendre de l'estrade. Il se stoppa d'un seul coup.

- Dra... Drago. Appela difficilement Hermione, Drago... Je t'en supplie. Ai...Aide-moi !

Celui-ci se retourna, et la regarda froidement. Le préfet secoua la tête et descendit de l'estrade.

**Point de vue Drago**

**Je savais que je n'aurai pas du lui lancer ce sort. Mais devant LUI, je me devais de lui faire croire que Blaise, Pansy et moi étions de retour dans le camps du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais dès que je la vit se vider de son sang, pour éviter de perdre mon sang froid, je dus lui lancer mon célèbre regard froid. J'y étais obligé malgré la haine que j'éprouvais pour LUI ainsi que pour son cher maître. Je m'assurerai personnellement de sa mort lors de la bataille finale, foi de Malefoy. Il va payer pour m'avoir obligé à lui lancer ce maudit sortilège. Je me demande ce qu'IL va dire au mage noir, et je me demande surtout comment je vais raconter mon action, sans m'effondrer. Va-t-il me convoquer comme la dernière fois ? Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur. Peur qu'il me rappelle et qu'il me demande de le rejoindre seul avec Blaise et Pansy à son repère... Comme la dernière fois...**

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Blaise, Pansy et moi avions été appelés par Voldemort. Il nous avait demandé de venir au manoir des Malefoy. Nous ne voulions pas y aller mais le professeur Dumbledore nous avait conseillé de nous y présenter. Il nous avait dit que si Voldemort nous demandait de revenir vers le côté sombre de la magie, il fallait accepter. Au départ nous n'avions pas compris, Blaise, Pansy et moi, mais nous avions quand même promis que nous accepterions, s'il nous le demandait.**_

_**Nous avancions doucement vers la Grande Salle de mon manoir, et arrivés devant les grandes portes en bois massif, je toquais. Lorsque l'ordre d'entrer fut donné, nous entrâmes doucement avec appréhension. Je refermais alors la porte derrière moi, et me retournais enfin. Je vis alors l'être le plus abjecte de tout l'univers. Un homme détruit physiquement par la magie noire, un homme ressemblant profondément à un serpent. **_

_**Nous nous avançâmes vers lui, et comme si nous étions encore ses fidèles serviteurs, nous nous agenouillâmes. Malgré que nous nous fûmes présentés, comme il nous l'avait ordonné, je savais que nous ne nous en sortirions pas indemnes. Et bien sûr, ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Le premier à avoir goûté au Doloris, fut Blaise. Le voir se tortiller sur le sol, à hurler à l'agonie, me fit mal et à ce moment je haïs encore plus Lord Voldemort. Pansy fut la deuxième. La vue de ma meilleure amie sur le sol me fendit littéralement le cœur. Je savais qu'elle essayait de paraître forte en ne hurlant pas, mais cela ne fit qu'attiser la colère du mage. Il renforça son sortilège d'un geste sec de son poignet, et malheureusement Pansy ne put tenir. Son cri résonna dans la salle, comme celui de Hermione, il y a de cela quelques mois. Je fus le dernier a recevoir le fruit de sa colère. Étant habitué au Doloris, plus que mes deux amis, je n'émis aucun son. Je fermai juste les yeux, espérant que cela se termine rapidement.**_

_**Lorsque, après quelques minutes, il leva enfin le sortilège, je me remis difficilement sur mes pieds en m'aidant du mur. Je me tournai vers le Seigneur et attendit qu'il prenne la parole.**_

_**Mes chers enfants. Commença-t-il de sa voix sifflante, je vous ai demandé de venir pour vous offrir une dernière chance. Rejoignez-nous encore une fois, et vous sortirez sain et sauf de cette guerre.**_

_**Nous... dis-je, Nous acceptons, maître.**_

_**Bien. Je voudrais maintenant vous confier une mission très importante à tout les trois. Infiltrez-vous dans ce maudit Ordre du Phœnix et devenez des espions.**_

_**Bien maître. Répétai-je**_

_**J'ai retrouvé la trace de la fille de la prophétie. Il semblerait que ce serait Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie de Potter. Je veux que vous me la rameniez, vivante. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Votre tache sera plus aisée. Un mangemort est déjà infiltré dans Poudlard en ce moment.**_

_**Nous acquiesçâmes, puis repartîmes après s'être inclinés devant lui. Nous ne savions pas qui était le mangemort infiltré, mais nous savions maintenant que Hermione était beaucoup plus en danger que Potter lui-même. Nous rentrâmes dans l'enceinte du château, après avoir transplanés, pour faire notre rapport au Directeur et pour nous procurer des soins.**_

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

**En étant tant plongé dans mes souvenirs, je ne vis pas les trois juges déclarer Hermione vainqueur. Je n'avais pas remarqué aussi qu'elle avait été guérie par Rogue. Je savais que j'allais être disqualifier, mais je fut quand même déçu de moi. Je me retournais pour partir, quand j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler. Je me retournais et je vis avec surprise qu'il s'agissait de le Belette et du Balafré. Je commençais alors à leur tourner le dos, quand je sentis une main m'attraper le poignet et me tirer pour lui faire face. Avant même de m'apercevoir qui avait osé me toucher, je sentis un violent impact sur ma joue, qui me fit tomber à terre.**

**Fin du point de vue de Drago**

**Point de vue Hermione**

**J'en voulais à Drago. Ce maudit serpentard avait failli me tuer. Et en plus, de sur-croix, il avait rejoint l'armée de Voldemort. Après avoir été soignée par le professeur Rogue, je m'élançai vers Malefoy. Il me tournait le dos, parfait ! Je lui tirai le poignet et lui assénai un bon coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Contrairement qu'en 3ème Année, je ne me massais pas la main. **

**Malefoy se retourna vers moi les yeux exorbités et je lui lançais un regard orageux. Je le pris par la main. Il me devait des explications quand à ses actions précédentes, qu'il n'aurait jamais faites en temps normal. Il me cachait quelque chose. Je le savais, je le sentais plutôt. Son regard était vide, chose qu'il n'avait jamais eue, même avant que nous devenions amis. **

**Je l'amenai vers le château, mais, en chemin, nous croisâmes l'homme en noir qui avait tenté de dévoiler mon secret à tout Poudlard. Profitant de ses moments d'inattention, je lui donnais un grand coups, au niveau de la nuque et il retomba au sol inconscient. Drago m'aida à le porter jusqu'aux appartements des préfets-en-Chef. Une fois arrivés, je lui lança d'une voix glaciale qui le fit frissonner :**

**- Drago, surveille-le veux-tu. Je vais chercher quelque chose et je reviens. N'hésite pas à l'assommer si il reprend conscience.**

**Je partis vers la réserve de Rogue sans attendre sa réponse. Une fois là-bas, je retirais tous les sorts que le maître des potions avait mis en place et pris une fiole de Veritaserum. Je remis les sorts, qui n'étaient pas très compliquer à enlever car Rogue nous considérait que comme des cornichons sans intelligence, puis reparti vers mes appartements.**

**En arrivant, je vis le mangemort toujours inconscient et Drago, dans ses tristes pensées, en train d'admirer le feu de la cheminée. Je passais derrière lui en lui donna une claque derrière la tête. J'attachais ensuite le mangemort à une chaise, et lui enlevait son masque. La vue de son visage me fit perdre l'équilibre, et mes larmes coulèrent toutes seules. Non ! Tous sauf lui ! Il ne pouvait pas faire parti des Mangemorts. Lui, à qui j'avais confié énormément de choses ! Je regardais Drago. Il avait écarquillé les yeux et serré ses poings.**

**Fin du point de vue de Hermione**

**Point de vue inconnu**

**Je me réveillais avec un mal de tête pas possible. Je voulus porter ma main à mon visage, mais je m'aperçus que j'étais attaché à une chaise. Je regardait alors plus attentivement où je me trouvais. J'étais dans les appartements des Préfet-en-Chef. Cela veut donc dire que... Malefoy et Granger savent que je suis un espion. Tant mieux ! Je les vis assis plus loin, le blond dans les bras de la Sang-De-Bourbe. Je ricanais, ce qui les fit se retourner. **

**Malefoy se leva et vint me planter son poing dans la mâchoire. Je lui adressai un sourire en coin qui le fit avancer son poing, mais Granger s'interposa. Elle lui posa la main sur son épaule et il se calma.**

**- Bois ça ! m'ordonna Granger sèchement**

**- C'est quoi ? lui rétorquai-je impoliment**

**- Ne dis rien et bois ! repris Malefoy bien plus méchamment que Granger**

**- Pourquoi nous avoir trahi ? demanda la Sang-De-Bourbe d'une voix fragile après que j'eus bu la potion**

**- Oh du Veritaserum ! dis-je avec un sourire narquois, Je ne vous ai jamais trahi. J'ai toujours été du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres.**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- C'est pourtant simple. Je suis un espion pour le Seigneur depuis le début.**

**- Alors... commença Granger**

**- Espèce de traite ! s'écria Malefoy en enchaînant les coups**

**- Drago non !**

**Moi serpentard de 7ème année à Poudlard, anciennement ami de Drago Malefoy, je ne regrettais en aucun cas mon choix de rester auprès de Voldemort, en voyant Drago qui était devenu faible. **

**Moi, Blaise Zabini, étais et resterais mangemort, au service de Voldemort.**

**Fin du point de vue inconnu**


End file.
